Transformers Prime:Diplomacy
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: The Autobots leave on a Diplomatic mission to Japan to discuss an alliance..But will the Decepticons let that happen? Takes place after "Jack Darby:MIA"
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime,Hasbro or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended********.**

******Authors Note:I'd like to send my thanks out to Star Saber21 for his help and ideas with this story...You should check out his work...It's awesome!**

**Transformers Prime:Diplomacy**

**Chapter 1**

The moon was shining bright in the sky over the desert near the small town of Jasper,it was fairly quiet inside Autobot Outpost Omega 1,the only sounds coming from Ratchets welder as he worked through the night in his lab and the low sound of the TV coming from the main room as Miko and Bulkhead were up watching the late night monster movie.

Little that everone would know,the quietness would soon be put to a end as a familer loud noise started echoing through the base,making Ratchet drop his tools and roll his eyes as he facepalmed his hand.

"Jack,wake up...Alex is crying..."Arcee said sleepily,waking from her rest cycle as she turned over laying a hand on Jack's shoulder and shaking him gently.

"He's probably just hungry..That's a job for his mother"Jack answered as he turned on his left side,pulling the sheets up more over his chest.

"That would be true if I were Human...Besides,It's your turn"Arcee responded,hearing Jack snore as he fell back asleep as Alex continued to cry.

"Jack!"Arcee said again louder,shaking Jack harder.

"Alright...Alright...I'm getting up..."Jack said as he threw the covers back,sitting up and rubing his eyes before standing up and walking over to Alex's bed and picking him up and began to walk out as the metal doors opened automatically as Jack neared them.

He then proceeded to the small kitchen that joined the main hub of the base,staggering a little as he walked down the hall way and seeing the glow of the TV as he opened the refrigerator.

"Let me hurry and get another soda Bulk while it's on commerical!"Came Miko's voice as she desended from the upper level,walking into the kitchen and seeing Jack leaned up sleepily against the counter,Alex in his arms as Jack mindlessly fedhim.

The sound of the refrigerator door opening again quickly made Jack open his eyes,finding Miko beside him,opening a soda.

"Don't you ever sleep Miko?"

"I could ask you the same thing Jack...What is this?...The third night in a role that Alex has awakened during the night?..and waking the whole place up as well"

"That's what you sign up for when you choose to have a baby Miko...You will understand one day when you..."

"Just hold it right there...I'm not becoming a mother..I get all the mother experience I need helping take care of Alex...That's enough for me"

"Hey Miko!...Movie's coming back on!"Came the voice of the green Autobot wrecker as Miko exited the kitchen.

"Coming Bulk!"She shouted back as she quickly climbed the steps leading up to the sofa.

It didnt take long for Alex to finish his bottle,making Jack sigh in relief that he could head back to bed.

The automatic doors to their room opened once again as Jack walked inside,going over to Alex's bed and laying him back down,shortly before going to his own bed and finely resting his head against his pillow again as Arcee moved closer,wraping her right arm around his waist.

"Mmm...Was he hungry?"Arcee asked softly,leaning down and kissing the back of Jack's neck.

"Yea...Maybe we should start feeding him right before we go to bed"Jack suggested yawning and moving back more into Arcee's embrace.

"Already tried that...He doesn't want it then"

"Well we need to find some type of solution to Alex crying at night..I mean it doesn't bother me...We're just getting bad vibes from everyone else...I think it's about time we started looking for our own place"Jack said before yawning again.

"Yea,I know what you mean Babe...I'm not sure long much longer I can keep threatening Ratchet...But where can we live?...It's not like I can fit through the front door of a house...and I'm not staying in the garage when you and Alex are sleeping upstairs"

"I'll talk to Fowler on Monday and see if he can come up with anything"Jack said yawning one last time for the night before drifting back off to sleep.

"What would we do without you?"Arcee asked softly,smiling before laying back down and re-entering herself in rest-mode.

...

The sun rose over Jasper the following day on a beautiful Saturday morning,Jack was off work at the Agency and he was planning to spend the day with Arcee and Alex.

He left their bedroom after dressing himself,walking down the hall of the base toward the main hub,leaving Arcee behind as she gave Alex his morning feeding.

He entered the kitchen,finding Miko already sitting at the table and eating her breakfast.

He then proceeded to remove the milk from the fridge and his favorite cereal from the cabinet,finding the box empty.

"Miko?...Did you eat the rest of my cereal?"

"What if I did Jack?...I don't see your name on it"

"Miko!"

"Geez...Calm down...You can have some of mine"Miko responded as Jack took another cereal box out of the cabinet.

"Someone's cranky this morning...Is it maybe because he didn't get enough sleep?"

"Shut Up Miko"Jack said,taking a seat at the opposite ending of the table as he poured milk into his bowl.

"Miko...Hurry up and finish eating...Cartoons are about to come on"Bulkhead said as he stood infront of the TV.

"Almost done Bulk!"Miko shouted as she rushed to finish the last of her cereal as the base's alarm sounded

"Well there's the start to my not so peaceful day"Ratchet said shutting the alarm off,starting to check what caused it.

"What is it?!...Con's?!...MECH?!"Miko asked,shouting,turning backwards in her chair to look at Ratchet for answers.

"Calm down...It's just Fowler"Ratchet said turning to his computer."Yes Agent Fowler...What is it?"

_"And a Good Morning to you too Ratchet"_

"Agent Fowler...My good mornings seized to exist ever since Jack and Arcee brought that child into this place...And I hold partly the blame on you for suggesting that they adopt...if I was in charge I would..."

_"But you're not in charge are you Ratchet?...Optimus is...Last I head he's very taken with the little tike...Which reminds me...Where is the Big Guy?"_

"He's on patrol Agent Fowler...Something I can help you with?"

"_Im in-route to the base...I'll be there within the hour... Just make sure every Bot is there...Including Miko"_

"What did you do...?"Jack asked glaring across the table at Miko as she swallowed a mouthful of cereal to answer.

"What?...I didn't do anything...I swear"

_"Miko's right...She hasn't done anything...recently that is...This concerns something she did a few months ago...In Japan"_

"I thought all of that was settled Agent Fowler"Ratchet asked

_"I thought so too...But there's been some recent developments...I'll explain it all when I get there...Fowler out"_

...

Everyone was gathered in the main room of the base including Raf as he sat upon Bumblebee's left shoulder,Miko on Bulkheads shoulder, and Jack standing infront of Arcee as they all waited till Fowler was out of the restroom to brief everyone.

"Right...Where was I?"Fowler asked as he re-entered the room, straightening his tie.

"You were saying something about the Prime Minster of Japan"Miko said rolling her eyes.

"Right...Ever since Miko's last visit to Tokyo,the President has been in contact with the Prime Minster of Japan who's been requesting further information on the whole incident...He knows our department was involved and he know's the...existment of the Autobots"

"And how did they learn that Agent Fowler?"Optimus asked

"Well it seems some security footage of Bulkhead in Robot mode made it into the hands of the Prime Minster"

"HA!...I knew it was just a matter of time till our presence was known...Between Bumblebee's pictures circleing the Internet to Bulkheads big backside...I'm surprised our secret lasted this long"

"That's enough Ratchet!"Optimus ordered looking over to his medic before turning back to Fowler."What's the full situation Agent Fowler?"

"Actually it's not that bad Prime...The Prime Minster is cool with you being on Earth...All he's requesting is a meeting with all of you in person..To prove that you can me just as much of an ally to Japan as you are with Uncle Sam"

"Then we shall go to Japan and meet with it's Prime Minster"Optimus responded

"Don't think for one second you Bot's are going alone...I'm coming with you...Someone has to speak on your behalf for Mankind"

"Can Jack come too?"Arcee asked looking down to her husband

"I don't see why not...Will be nice having Jack there assisting me...He's better at explaining you Bot's more than me"

"It will be like our second honeymoon"Jack said looking up to Arcee smiling as she smiled back.

"If Jack is going...I'm going too"Miko said from Bulkheads shoulder.

"I don't know Miko...Remember last time?"

"Awww...Come on Bulk...we will have so much fun...and I promise to behave"

"What do you say Fowler?...Can Miko come along?"Bulkhead asked

"I'm probably going to regret it but...Consider yourself in kid"

"Sweet!"Miko shouted

"Can I go to Agent Fowler?"Raf asked."It will be lonely here without Bee"

"If I'm crazy enough to allow Miko to go,I can't say no to you can I Raf?"Fowler said before turning to Ratchet."What about you Doc...Wanna come along?"

"Please...And give up the peace and quiet I will have?...No thank you"Ratchet answered

"I'm going to have to agree with Ratchet Agent Fowler...With the rest of us in Japan...We need someone to stay behind and operate the Groundbridge..That is Ratchet..If you don't mind?"

"No..No..Course not...How soon can you leave?"

"We leave first thing Monday morning...make sure you all pack your toothbrushes"

...

"Why am I sitting on this boring plane when I could be in Tokyo right now going to the best karaoke clubs in the city?"Miko asked,turning to Jack as he sat,leaned back in his seat,eyes closed and earphones in.

"Jack!...Get those things out of your ears and talk to me!"Miko said again,jerking them out and making Jack quickly raise up.

"What the hell Miko?!"

"Why am I stuck on this plane when Me and Bulk could be zooming around Tokyo having some fun!?"

"Because Fowler already told you Miko...We're In Japan on diplomatic reasons...And it will help if we're in the country legally to start with"Jack said turning to look at Miko."Which reminds me...Be on your BEST behavior"Jack said as he glared at Miko.

"What?...What did I tell her?"Fowler asked sleepily from the seat behind Jack waking from his nap and looking around."Are we there yet?"

"No Agent Fowler...We just took off an hour ago"Raf answered in the seat next to him,turning his head to look out of the window

"Miko...Will you just Relax and enjoy the flight..Bulkhead is waiting for you along with the other Bot's at the airport"

"I don't see how you're so calm Jack...You being away from Arcee and all"

"I couldn't bridge over with Arcee if I wanted to...You know how the Groundbridge effects Humans who arent used to it Miko..Me and Arcee wasn't about to take Alex through it"Jack said as he turned to check on Alex who was in the seat next to him,asleep in his carrier.

"We will be serving lunch soon...May I have your orders?"Came the voice of the airline stewardess as she approached them,handing out menus.

"Ummm..I'll just have a Cheeseburger"Raf answered as the stewardess wrote Raf's order down before turning to Fowler.

"And for you Sir?"

"I think I'll have the sushi"Fowler said handing his menu to the stewardess."If I'm going to be eating in Japan...I might as well get used to the food...Right Miko?"

"Hey don't look at me...I hate fish"Miko answered,glaring over her menu as the stewardess moved forward to take Her and Jack's orders.

"Didn't you try the food last time you were in Japan Agent Fowler?"Raf asked

"Are you kidding?...I didn't try much of anything...Only thing I saw was the inside of a cab and the police station where they were holding Miko...This time around I'm making sure I have the time of my life"

"What did happen in Tokyo Miko?Raf asked

"I don't want to talk about it..."Miko responded,slumping down in her seat.

"Go on...Go ahead and tell them"Jack said as he handed over his menu.

"Well...Okay...It happened like this" Miko began

(Flashback)

_"This is called breaking and entering Miko...We really aren't suppose to be in here"Bulkhead said as he held the huge metal door up as Miko walked under it."What if we're seen?"_

_"Relax Bulk...We're just going to go a couple laps around the track and crush a few cars...No one will ever know we were in here"_

_"But Miko..."_

_"You came here to join me because you said you wanted to have some fun...Well we're going to"Miko said as she finely stepped out onto the dirt ground of the stadium that was hosting Japan's biggest monster truck rally as She and Bulkhead looked around in awe and amazement._

_"Whoa..."Was the only word that Bulkhead could manage as Miko ran out into the center of the arena._

_"Have you ever seen jumps this high Bulk?!...And these trucks!...How cool are these trucks?!"Miko yelled as she ran over to where the rows of monster trucks were parked for the night,quickly getting her phone out and filming each one,not missing any detail._

_"We better go Miko...Your Parents are going to worry"_

_"Let them worry...I'm having way to much fun"Miko said as she flimed more."Take a quick lap around the course Bulk...Let's give Raf and Bumblebee something to be jealous at"_

_"Then we can leave Miko?"Bulkhead asked_

_"Of course Bulkhead...But I wanna see some action first!"_

_"Alright...Here goes"Bulkhead responded as he transformed into his vehicle mode and started the lap around the arena._

_Miko kept her camera right on Bulkhead,getting every jump Bulkhead made as he made his way around the far end of the course._

_"Whoa!..."Miko said in awe as she took her camera off Bulkhead,turning around to get some footage of a hot rod looking truck she didn't see before._

_Miko kept filming the truck...getting every little detail of the awesome looking paintjob,unknown that she was standing right in the middle of the course track as Bulkhead jumped the last jump,his headlights glaring right at Miko._

_"Miko!..Look out!"Bulkhead yelled as he weaved off the track to avoid hitting Miko...only to crash into one of the monster trucks,setting it on fire._

_"Bulkhead!..You okay?!"Miko yelled asking as she ran up to him as he transformed back._

_"Yea...Just shook my processors up some"Bulkhead answered holding his forhead."What were you thinking Miko?!"_

_Miko was about to answer just as the burning truck started a chain reaction with the others,exploding each one and turning the center of the arena into a fireball._

_"Awesome!"Miko said staring up,the glare of the fire reflecting off her eyes._

_"Ohhh...Scrap"Bulkhead added_

(End Flashback)

"It wasn't long after that before the police and the fire department showed up..Bulkhead just managed to transform back before they walked in"

"You mean you got arrested Miko?"Raf asked

"Yea...And I had to spend all night in a cell..along with some other disgusting women...Gross"

"And if it wasn't for Your's Truely bailing you out...You would of been in there alot longer"Fowler said as he leaned up between Jack and Miko's seats.

"What did you tell the police Agent Fowler?"Raf asked again.

"Well considering those trucks ran on highly octane fuel...anything could set it off...like maybe radio waves from a cell phone?..and addition I told the police that "My Client" was accidently locked in after the arena closed for the night and she was just calling for help...and out of fear from a lawsuit...the charges were quickly dropped"

"Way to go Agent Fowler"Raf cheered

"All in a days work"Fowler responded,leaning back in his seat only to raise back up again as the stewardess arived with their lunch,handing each tray out.

"Please tell me you're not going to eat that?"Miko asked,turning around in her seat just as Fowler was taking his first bites of sushi.

"You know...This stuff isn't that bad"Fowler said swallowing before taking a couple more bites.

"If you say so...Just don't say I didn't warn you"Miko responded turning back around in her seat,starting into her own lunch. ...

The plane touched down safely at Tokyo,and with the time change ,it was now early the following morning.

Jack,Alex,Miko,Raf and Fowler went through customs without any problems,before proceeding to pick up their luggage as all the bags started to appear down the converyor belt.

"Ummm...Where did Fowler go?"Jack asked taking a quick look around.

"He said something about having to find a restroom"Raf responded picking up one of his bags off the conveyor.

Jack,Miko,and Raf proceeded to walk down the termial of Tokyo airport,seeing Fowler come out of the mens room as they passed it.

"You okay Agent Fowler?"Raf asked

"Yea...Umm I think so"Fowler answer placing a hand over his stomach."Just a little nauseous...Must be Jet Lag or something"

"Or something you ate"Miko added.

Jack,Raf,Miko,and Fowler exited the airport,seeing a green armored SUV,a black and yellow sports car,and a blue and pink motorcycle already waiting for them.

"Hey Arcee...Where's Optimus?"Jack asked,looking around and seeing no sign of a red and blue semi truck.

"Hey Jack...Optimus is bridging over later...He's in video call with the President"

"Warm up the CD player Bulk!"Miko shouted as she opened Bulkhead's passager side door and climbed inside."And prepare to rock out!"

"No you don't Miko..I need Alex to ride with you and Bulkhead and that means no loud music"Arcee said as Jack opened Bulkhead's back door and proceeded to buckle Alex in the seat.

"What?!...She can't do this!...Bulk,tell her she can't!"

"No can do Miko...Arcee's in charge under Optimus..and He isn't here"

"The plane ride was awesome Bee!"Raf said,resonding to Bumblebee question that he had made in a series of beeps and buzzes as Raf opened the passager side door,taking a seat.

"What I'm suppose to do?...Walk?"Fowler asked as Bumbleebee opened the back side passager door and responded with another series of beeps leaving Raf to translate for him.

"Bumblebee says you can ride with us Agent Fowler"

"Tell him...Tell him Thank's"Fowler said as he sat down in Bumblebee's back seat,holding his stomach.

"Are you sure you're ok Agent Fowler?"Raf asked

"Yea...I'm fine Son...Something like this happens everytime I fly...It's a wonder I even passed flight training"

They all left the parking lot of the airport in a convoy,Arcee and Jack leading the way as they turned onto one of Tokyos busy interstates,heading into the main part of the city.

"So...Tell me about our second honeymoon you have planned for us"Arcee said as she adjusted her mirror to see her husbands face as Jack smiled behind his helmet.

"First I thought we would have some dinner..."Jack began as Arcee cut him off

"You mean you will have dinner"Arcee said chuckling

"Hey!...We will be together won't we?"Jack asked

"Of course we will Babe"

_"Hey Arcee...We have a situation back here!"_Came Bulkheads voice over the com-link.

"Honestly...Those two can't keep an eye on a baby for ten minutes"Arcee said annoyed.

"Wanna bet that Alex is crying and needs a bottle?"Jack suggested

_"Ewwww...Gross"_Came Miko's voice after Bulkheads.

"Nope...Diaper change"Both Arcee and Jack said together in unison.

_"Just watch the road Bee!..I'm on it!"_Came Raf's voice as well.

"Guys...What's going on back there?"Arcee asked as Bumblebee's mechianical voice came over the com-link too.

"Bumblebee...Slow down...What did Fowler do?"Arcee asked as Jack heard Bumblebee's beeps and buzzes on the other end."He did what in your back seat?!"

...

Jack walked out the front doors and down the steps of the hospital and onto the street,overhearing Raf in coversation with Bumblebee when he got close enough and seeing Miko leaning out Bulkhead's window

"Just try to relax Bee...As soon as we can get to a car wash...I'll get it cleaned up"

"Hey everyone"Jack said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Babe"Arcee answered."What's the news on Fowler?"

"Well...He has food poisoning...The hostpital wants him to stay overnight"

"Food poisoning?"Miko began."HA!...I warned him not to eat that sushi...There goes our diplomat"

"Just...BE Quiet for a minute Miko!..I'm trying to think"Jack said,rubbing his eyes between his thumb and finger.

"What do we do now?...Do we go back home?"Bulkhead asked

"No...we stick to what we were sent here to do"Jack began."I'll talk to the Prime Minster...I can do it"

"I know you can Babe"Arcee said as Jack removed his cell phone from his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Darby?"_

"Yes...This is Jack Darby"

_"Mr. Darby...My name is Ayumi Kobayashi...I'm personal assistant to the Prime Minster..Your department gave me your number after my attempts to contact Mr. Fowler had failed"_

"He must...have his phone off...He does it all the time...What can I do for you Miss Kobayashi?"

_"My call concerns the meeting that you and Mr. Fowler have scheduled with the Prime Minster this evening...I'm calling to inform you that they have been some recent changes in the Prime Minsters schedule and he has postponded the meeting till Thurday...I hope this isn't an inconvenience"_

"No,not at all Miss Kobayashi"

_"Glad to hear it Mr. Darby...We have made hotel reservations for you and your party at the Hilton and according to the Prime Minsters notes to me,he has also arranged a warehouse for your use in the Arakawa Ward..I'm assuming you know its purpose?"_

"Ummm...Yea"Jack started to say,turning to look at Bumblebee,Bulkhead,and Arcee parked in the street."Some of our party will be staying and working there"

_"Well...I hope you and your party have a wonderful stay in our city Mr. Darby...I look forward to meeting you and so does the Prime Minster"_

"We look forward to meeting you too"Jack responded before ending the call and turning back to the others.

"Who was that?"Arcee asked

"The Prime Minster's assistant...The meeting has been postponed till Thursday"Jack answered

"Sweet!...That means we have two whole,fun filled days in Tokyo to do whatever we want!"Miko shouted as Jack and Raf turned to her raising eyebrows."Legally that is"She added.

"Maybe it's a good thing that the meeting was postponed...Fowler might be well enough to talk to the Prime Minster like he planned"Arcee suggested

"Maybe"Jack agreed as he took his seat upon Arcee,placing his helmet on his head and pulling down the visor."But I'm still prepared to do the talking if Fowler can't"

"What are we waiting for?!"Miko called out from Bulkhead's passager side window."Are we going partying or not!?"

"Maybe we will go out tonight Miko...I need to get Alex to the hotel"Jack answered.

"The hotel sounds good to me too right now Miko"Raf added.

"You guys are no fun"Miko responded slumping down in Bulkhead's seat"

...

Jack walked down the fifth floor hallway of the hotel,carrying Alex in his carrier and pulling his luggage behind him,finely finding his room near the end of the hallway

He inserted his key card into the lock of the door as he pushed the door open and walked inside,closing the door behind him

The room was very large,and with a quick look around Jack realized that it was indeed two room as he saw the door leading to the bedroom and was a small kitchen with a sink,small stove,Microwave and was a small couch and chair in the living area,along with a flatscreen TV on the wall.

Jack proceeded to enter the bedroom,droping his luggage and sitting Alex down on the bed as he started to unbluckle him out of his carrier.

"Now lets get you fed"Jack said as he removed a bottle from one of the bags."You mom will kill me if I let you get hungry"

Jack quietly pulled the door to that led to the bedroom of the hotel room,looking one last time at Alex to make sure he was asleep before shutting then went to the sitting area of the room,taking a seat on the couch before turning on the TV and making sure the volume was low.

After several minutes of turning channels and trying to keep up with the English subtitles,Jack turned the TV off to unpack his was inthe middle of unpacking his second bag when the ringer of his cell phone going off on the night table as he rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Babe"_

"Hey Arcee"

_"How are my two boys that I love?"_Arcee asked,making Jack blush slightly.

"We're both fine...Just fed Alex and put him to sleep...First chance I've got to get off my feet since we got here."

_"I hope your accommodations are lot better than mine...Nothing good I can say about where the goverment put us up"_

"I'm sorry Arcee...I wish I could be there with you"

_"I wish you could too Jack...But like I said earier,I like knowing that Alex is safe"_

"Some second honeymoon huh?"

_"I promise Babe,first chance we get we will have a night out on the town...And I'll see what I can do about getting Bumblebee and Bulkhead out of here so we can be alone for a while"_

"I would love that Arcee"

_"So...Tell me about your room...Let me get the complete image in my head"_

"Well when you walk in there's a small kitchen..."Jack began as Arcee interupted him.

_"Is there a fridge?...Did you put Alex's formula away?"_

"Yes to both...And he's almost out...I'll have to pick some up tomorrow"

_"Tell me more about the room"_

"Well joining the kitchen is the sitting area,that's where I am...and there's a sliding door leading to the balcony"

"Do you have a good view?"Arcee asked as Jack got up,sliding the door open and steping out onto the balcony,as the evening sun was starting to set.

"A wonderful view of Tokyo's skyline"Jack responded as he looked down seeing electric billboards,lights,and cars.

_"What about the bedroom?"_Arcee asked,a seductive tone coming into her voice.

"The bedroom and bathroom are in another room..Alex is using the bed now..going to be lonely sleeping there tonight"

_"I know Baby...I'm going to be lonely too...We will just have to think about eachother"_

"I'm thinking about you now Beautiful"Jack responded,a seductive tone coming to his voice also.

_"Ohh Jack...Mmmmm"_

"Mmmmmm Arcee..."Jack said as he layed back on the couch.

_"Are you getting turned on?"_Arcee asked,keeping her seductive tone.

"Ohhhh yes"Jack answered as he removed his shirt and jeans.

_"Mmmmm...Try to be quiet...We don't need Alex waking up"_

"I will...And what about you?...Want the others overhear?"

_"I'm in another room...I'll try to be quiet too"_

Jack slowly slid his hand into his boxers,wraping his fingers around his erect member,starting to stroke as he started to let out moans for Arcee to hear.

_"Ohhhh Jack!...Work it...Work it Baby!"_

Jack started to stroke faster to Arcee's commands,moaning louder into his phone as Arcee picked up every bliss and wonderful syllable on the other end.

"Ohhhh Arcee!"

_"Scrap!..I have to go Jack..Optimus just arrived...I'll call you again before you go to sleep...Love you Baby"_Arcee said as she ended their phone call,kissing through the phone before she hung up.

"Love you too Arcee"Jack said as he put his phone down, then started to pull his clothes back just got his jeans buttoned when his phone went off again as he reached to answer it,sighing when he saw Miko's picture.

"What is it Miko?"

_"Where in the scrap have you been Jack...Your phone has been busy for ten minutes"_

"I was talking to Arcee Miko"Jack responded.

_"What could you two possibly be talking about for 10 minutes?...Never mind,I don't want to know"_

"Did you want something Miko?"Jack asked getting annoyed.

_"Are you going out with Me and Raf or not..I need to find out how good you two are singing karaoke so we can enter a contest"_

"Miko..Besides the fact that I would hate that...If you forgot since you got here...Me and Arcee brought Alex along...And I don't think a karaoke club is no place for a baby"

_"Some boring trip this is turning out to..."_Miko started to say as Jack hung up,cutting her off

...

"This better be good Knockout"Megatron said,snarling as he entered through the doors leading to the bridge of the Decepticon war ship,seeing Soundwave and Knockout infront of the computer.

"Indeed it is Lord Megatron,Soundwave here was going through his daily scans of the planet searching for Energon when he discovered recent Groundbridge activity in a part of Earth the Humans call Japan"

"Interesting find soundwave"Megatron stated as Soundwaves faceless visor turned away slightly from the computer screen to nod as his Lord."Do we currently have any operations in that part of this planet?"Megatron asked,turning to Knockout.

"No My Liege"Knockout began."Every scan of the planet we have done always reveals that Energon is scarce in that particular area...And the high count in Human population has always detoured us"

"Well if it isn't us Bridgeing to and from that country...It must be the Autobots"Megatron said as he steped closer to the screen.

"That would be the logicle explanation My Liege...But our recent reports suggest that Starscream also has a Groundbridge...And Airachnid has gone rogue as well...Again"

"What do you suggest?"Megatron asked

"Send a team to Recon the area My Lord...It would be unwise to explose ourselves without knowing for sure"

"A wise suggestion Knockout...And I know the Decepticons that are perfect for the undertaking"

"And who exactly are the Decepticons?"Knockout asked

"Just five Decepticons that recently joined our ranks...

"Why have I not met them Lord Megatron?"

"Because I have been debriefing them personely..To make sure they're not Autobot spies before I give them run of My Ship"Megatron explained as he turned his head to the sound of the door opening.

"Ahhh...Here they are now"Megatron said as five Cybertronians entered the bridge."Allow me to present Onslaught,Blast Off,Vortex,Brawl,and Swindle..Otherwise known as the Combaticons"

"They certainly look like a strong bunch"Knockout stated,looking them over."I'm trusting they work well as a team?"

"I'm afraid you don't know the half of it Knockout"Megatron said with an evil grin."You don't know the half of it"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:Diplomacy**

**Chapter 2**

Jack awoke the following morning to the sound of the hotel rooms phone ringing on the night table as he reached over to answer it,hearing a females voice.

"Hello?"Jack answered sleepily.

_"I'm calling on behalf of your 9 AM wakeup call you requested Sir"_The girl responded as Jack looked over,seeing the time on the alarm clock read a few minutes after 9.

"Thanks"Jack responded,sitting up in bed,rubing his eyes and almost forgetting that he requested the call in the first place last night.

_"My pleasure Sir...Have a wonderful day"_

After feeding Alex,Jack headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

He had just gotten dressed and in the process of brushing his teeth as they came a knock on the rushed to the door,opening it and finding Agent Fowler standing in the hallway.

"Hey Agent Fowler...Ummm...How's the...Ummm..How are you?"Jack asked

"Just peachy"Fowler responded as he covered his mouth with his hand."Can I use your bathroom?"

"Umm Yea..It's right through there"Jack answered as Fowler entered the bedroom,heading toward the bathroom,as Jack tried not to listen at the disgusting sounds coming from beyond the door.

Jack sighed as another knock came on the door,opening it a second time seeing Raf and a inpatient Miko standing there.

"Arent you ready to go yet?!"

"And where exactly are we going Miko?"

"There's a Rock Fest in town and Slash Monkey is going to be there!"

"I can't take Alex to a concert Miko..Arcee would kill me if I did...Besides,Me and her were planning on spending the day together"

"She not here..Not in the city anyway..Optimus called her back on a mission...Now come on and lets go!"

"I told you Miko...I can't take Alex to a concert"

"Don't worry..I'll watch the kid for you"Fowler said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Are you sure Agent Fowler?"Jack asked."I mean you're not feeling well"

"No problem at all"Fowler responded,covering his mouth with his hand again,but quickly removing it."Me and the little tike will be just fine".

"Sweet!...Let's get going then!"Miko shouted,going out the door."Bulkhead's waiting on us!"

"Now what's this about Arcee being gone?"Jack asked,closing the door behind him.

"Bulk said something about Optimus calling them back for a mission or something"Miko said as she ran down the hall,steping into the evelator."Besides...Why do they need to be here anyway?...Bulk's here and he knows how to have fun".

Unsatified with Mikos answer,Jack removed his cell phone from his pocket,pausing briefly to look at Arcee's picture before calling her.

_"Goodmorning Babe..I was just about to call you"_Arcee answered,as cheerful and happy as she could be.

"Morning Arcee..Where are you?"Jack responded,joining Miko and Raf in the evelator.

_"Somewhere in Canada...Ratchet picked up Energon signals during the night so Optimus ordered us to bridge back...Looks like another Decepticon mine"._

"What happened to being less of a soldier and more of a mother?"Jack asked smiling

_"Hey...I never did promise anything...I just said I'd try"_

"I just worry Arcee"

_"I know Jack...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I didn't want to wake You and Alex up..Is he ok?"_

"Yea,he's fine...Fowler is babysitting right now...I'm heading out to grab some breakfast...And watch over Miko"Jack said,finishing with a chuckle.

_"Are we still going out tonight?"_

"Planning on it...If you can make it that is"

_"Don't worry..I'll be there..it shouldn't take long to wrap things up here"_

"Just be careful Arcee"

_"You know I will Jack"_

"I know..My Girl is the best at what she does"

_"Even better than Optimus?"_Arcee asked

"Hey...I didn't just mean fighting"Jack responded grining

_"Maybe I can prove that again tonight"_Arcee answered in her usual seductive tone that drove Jack crazy inside.

"Mmmm...I hope you can"

_"I need to go Babe..Optimus is ordering us in...Bumblebee just got back from scouting..I love you"_Arcee said kissing into her com-link.

"I love you too Arcee"Jack answered,retuning her kiss into his phone,before hanging up.

"Did you have to include all that mushy stuff?"Miko asked,rolling her eyes just as the evelator doors opened.

After eating breakfast at their hotel,Jack,Miko and Raf walked out onto the sidewalk,finding i talready overly crowded with the people heading to work.

The trio weaved through the crowd,toward the streets,spotting Bulkhead parallel parked as Miko quickly rushed foward,opening the passager side door and climbed in.

"No baby on board today Bulk!...Crank up the music!"Miko shouted,buckling her seat belt just as Jack and Raf got in from the back,ear deafening music welcoming them,making them cover their ears.

...

Bumper to bumper traffic was making their progress slow through the city.

The music festiva lhad already started and Bulkhead was trying his best to get them there.

"I don't know guys...This traffic isn't moving"

"Awwww...It's times like this I wish you were a Flyer Bulk!"Miko said as she slumped down into her seat.

"It's obivous were going to miss the concert Miko"Jack stated."Were in one of the biggest cities in the world..I'm sure we can find something else to do"

"And I know just the thing!"Miko shouted as she looked out the window,realizing where she was."Pull over Bulk!...We're near the biggest arcade in Tokyo!"

Miko barely gave Bulkhead enough time to park as she pushed the door open,taking off running into a crowd of people that were gathered in a large square courtyard that looked something like a market to Jack as He and Raf walked after her.

"Kimono for your wife or girlfriend?"A salesman asked Jack,holding up a dress as he walked by his stand.

"Ummm Thank's but...I don't think it will fit her"Jack responded.

"Perfume then?"The salesman asked again,moving down his stand."The finest in Tokyo"

"Ummm..No thanks"

"Prehaps a fan then,or..."

"Will you quit looking at that junk and come on!"Miko said, appearing out of no where,grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him away."The arcade is this way!"

Jack followed Miko as she pulled him through the crowd,toward a large building with a open front covered in glowing neon Japanese letters of all colors.

Miko released Jack to rush inside the building just as Raf joined Jack from his right side.

"Get lost?"Jack asked,looking down to Raf.

Even now that Raf was just over eighteen,he was still the shortest of the three.

"Yea...She doesn't slow down does she?"Raf said,refering to Miko as they both watched her exchange some of her money for tokens,before quickly finding an empty arcade game that wasn't being used titled "Ultimate Dance Off 3" written in both English and Japanese.

"Not Much...And here I thought this trip would be relaxing"Jack responded looking down to Raf again."What made you decide to come along with Miko to a Rock concert?"

"Well..Me and Bee were going to enter a car show today..But that didn't go as planned"

"Yea...Me and Arcee had plans too"

"You know...It does look like fun in there..Maybe we can go try out a couple games"Raf said strugging his shoulders.

"Fine by me...Beats standing here out in the streets"

After a little help from Miko with talking to the girl behind the counter after being obivous to Jack that she didn't speak any English,he too exchanged some of his money for tokens.

The arcade was crowded that day,but Jack managed to fine a empty spot beside a girl playing a guitar playing game titled "Rock God".It was clear to Jack after watching the girl play next to him that she was very good,easily breezing through all the songs on expert mode while He couldn't get passed the medium difficulty.

"They have "Rock God"?!...I'm the best at this game!"Came Miko's loud voice from behind as she tried to take the girls controller away and after exhanging words in Japanese that didn't sound good,even to Jack Miko took his controller.

"Hey!..Miko!..I was playing that!"

"Well you suck at it Jack...She just challaged me to a game...So go find a claw machine or something"

After wasting a good portion of his tokens on a zombie killing game called "The Graveyard Shift",Jack decided to go look for Raf where he found him toward the back sitting down infront of a racing game that was titled "Xtreme Drivers"

"Hey Raf"

"Hey Jack"Raf reponded turning to look back"Wanna race?"

"I think i'll just watch you..I'm kind of played out"Jack answered."How's the game?"

"It's the arcade version of the one I have at home..At least they have the Urbana 500 car,but I can't select the color..On mine I have it painted just like Bee"Raf said just as he selected a silver version of Bumblebee on the screen."I miss him"

"Looks like Miko was the only one that didn't get left out on the deal...And I'm sure Optimus ordered Bulkhead to stay behind to help keep an eye on her"Jack explained,taking the empty seat in the game next to Raf.

"Me and Bee were going to win that show today...Yesterday we went and had him waxed and his seats cleaned from Fowlers...accident"

"There you two are!"Came Miko's voice from behind them."Are you going to sit there all day or are we going to have lunch?"

"Here we go again"Both Jack and Raf said together,rolling their eyes.

...

"Here we go!"Miko said,walking back to Jack and Raf,carrying a couple of brown paper bags.

They were still in the market area and Miko left them a few minutes earlier to get thier lunch,after she insisted that she did so.

She opened the bag,handing a couple sticks each of skewered meat to Jack and Raf.

"Yakitori!...The finest in Tokyo street food!"

"Ummm..Miko?...What kind of meat is this?"Raf asked,looking his over

"Relax Raf..It's just chicken"

After Jack and Miko followed Miko around most of the rest of the city,mostly shopping in Tokyos biggest department stores,It was now getting early into the evening and Bulkhead decided it was time to head back,considering the others were back from the mission and due back there at anytime.

After picking Fowler and Alex up from the hotel,they set out for the warehouse where the Autobots had been staying.

"Well this place looks boring"Miko said,seeing a large empty room with a concrete floor and a makeshift communications center along the back wall.

Miko opened Bulkhead's door,stepping out,as Raf,Fowler,Jack carrying Alex did the same allowing Bulkhead to transform behind them.

"Sorry Guys"Bulkhead said."Ratchet only managed to set up communications"

"You could at least brought over our couch"Miko responded,rolling her eyes at the emptiness of the room.

"You're complaining about a couch Miko when you have a five star hotel room?"Jack asked

"Where are they?!"Miko asked,ignoring Jack's question."They were suppose to be here by now!"

"Relax Miko"Bulkhead began."Optimus said they had a few injuries..I'm sure Ratchet is doing his work"

"Injuries?"Jack asked,getting worried and instantly thinking if Arcee could be hurt,badly hurt.

"I'm sure she's okay Jack"Raf said,laying a hand on his left shoulder,his fear for Arcee clearly showing through.

Jack and Raf quicky looked forward,images of Arcee being injured leaving Jack's mind just as fast as they entered as a familier sound was heard,followed by a way to familier sight as the swirling green portal of the Groundbridge appeared before them,Bumblebee being the first to step through it.

"Hey Bee!"Raf shouted as he ran over to his guardian as Bumblebee responded back with some beeps and buzzes before picking Raf up and placing him on his shoulder.

Arcee was the next to step though,relieving Jack and leaving him smiling as she kept walking forward,not stopping and bending down on one knee as she got near Him and Alex.

"Missed you"Arcee said with a smile as Jack returned it"

"Missed you too"

They both shared a quick kiss,making Jack notice the small recently patched wound on Arcee's left cheek.

"Arcee,you're hurt"Jack said as he ran his hand over it.

"It's nothing Jack"Arcee responded placing her own hand over Jack's."A Decepticon got a lucky hit when I wasn't looking...Ratchet already took care of it"

"Well knowing My Girl,the Decepticon ended up in worse shape than you did"Jack said with a smile."I just hope it doesn't scar and mess that beautiful face up"

"Would I still be beautiful to you if it did?"Arcee asked,returning his smile.

"You know you would be"Jack answered,leaning in,Arcee meeting him half way as they both kissed eachother deeply.

Arcee then turned her attention to Alex after breaking their kiss,who was sound asleep in his carrier on the floor,only opening his eyes and waking up to the sudden movement as Arcee reached down to pick him up.

Optimus was the last to walk through the Groundbridge,it coming to a close shortly after behind smiled at everyone before turning to Fowler.

"Agent Fowler...I am sorry to hear about your illness...I trust you're doing better?"

"Still suffering from some aftershocks Prime...But I think I can attend the meeting with the Prime Minster"

"That is good to hear Agent Fowler...And when is the meeting?"

"I spoke to the Prime Minster's assistant this afternoon,He wants Me and Jack to meet him in his office tomorrow morning,then he want's to meet with you Bot's that evening"

"Why seperate meetings?"Arcee asked,turning her attention away from Alex."What does He have to hide?"

"It is not our place to ask questions Arcee"

"I know Optimus..but it seems like He wants the complete run down about us before He even meets us..I'm sure He's asking to view the file on everything the government has on us..right?"Arcee asked turning to Fowler.

"He...might of said something about that"Fowler answered,nervously rubing the back of his neck.

"Lets not forget the other reason we are here"Optimus began."To enjoy some time off with our Human allies"

"Sweet!...Karaoke time!..Who's in?!"

"Not Me Miko..Me and Arcee have a date tonight"Jack responded sharing another quick kiss with Arcee.

"That is,if we can get a babysitter"Arcee added."And don't forget,Alex needs a few things"

"I know the person perfect for the job"Jack said,looking over to Fowler."Would you mind watching Alex again Agent Fowler?"

"Sure...That is if someone can drop Me and Alex off at the hotel"Fowler answered

"Bulkhead can Fowler"Arcee said speaking up."And Miko,you know what that means"

"Yea I know...No loud music"Miko answered,rolling her eyes just as Bulkhead transformed to allow Her,Fowler and Alex to get inside.

"She definitely doesn't need to be a mother"Arcee said as they watched Bulkhead drive out of the warehouse.

"Yea,you got that right" Jack added.

...

"Alright,I got baby formula,baby wipes,and diapers...did I forget anything?"Jack asked as he steped out of a store onto the streets of Tokyo,carrying a brown paper bag and expecting Arcee to answer,only to see Arcee sitting sliently was a woman leaned up against her,talking away in Japanese on her cell phone,dressed in a short red dress,and matching heels.

"Ummm...That's my bike"Jack said as he approached them both,shooting an annoyed look at Arcee as he secertly turned her front wheel toward him in response.

The woman ended her phone conversation to the sight of Jack,standing up and walking to to him.

"I'm sorry"She responded in english,surprising Jack."It's a beautiful bike by the way"

"She is that"Jack responded,removing his backpack and starting to put the baby stuff away,and hoping his recent comment toward Arcee would help with the aftermath...and if he knew Arcee well,which he did...They would certainly be one.

"Ummm..."The woman started to say as Jack put on his backpack again."There's this party that I'm going to tonight..I'm kind of running late and the subway is packed this time of night...Would you mind giving me a ride on your bike?...I'm sure I'll be able get you in as well"The woman asked as Jack noticed Arcee's front wheel turning back to look at him more.

"Umm...I don't think I can"Jack said backing away...

"Please...there might be something for you in it as well"The woman said...the tone of her voice turning seductive.

"Ummm...Thanks...But...I'm married...happlily married"Jack responded,dreading more on what Arcee had to say after this was all over."

"Your wife will never know...She's not here is she?"

"She's...closer that you think"Jack answered,nervously rubing the back of his neck and shooting another glance at Arcee.

"Maybe I can convince you"The woman responded as she leaned up against Arcee again,leaning back,making her dress expose her clevage more and raising her skirt up which in turn made Arcee even more furious ,making her kick stand come up,making herself fall over and dumping the woman on the sidewalk.

"Here let me help you"Jack said as he bent down to help the woman off the ground,only to have Arcee warn him not to as her horn started going off,making everyone around turn their heads to look as the woman quickly stood up,walking away just as quick.

Jack quickly put on his helmet,wanting to get as far away from the scene as possible in the quickest amount of time,quickly taking a seat on Arcee,herself wasting no time as she pulled out into traffic

Jack waited for the outraged Arcee to make herself known as Arcee rode sliently through the city,slowing down to stop at a traffic light.

"Arcee?..You're not going to say anything about what happened back there?"Jack asked as Arcee made a left turn down a less busy road.

"Just waiting till everyone is out of ear shot"Arcee responded calmly.

"Okay..."

"Who did that slut think she was!...Didn't she see your wedding band?!...I should of showed her mine!"

"That would really help with our diplomacy here...My Cybertronion wife transforming in the streets of Tokyo and threatening a woman...which you could of hurt by the way"

"She's lucky some cuts and bruises is all she got..and you could of done something more too"

"What else was I suppose to do?...The streets were full of people..I had the situation under control"Jack answered as Arcee let out a sigh.

"I know you did Baby..and I don't mean to aim my flustrations at you...It's just...

"What else is wrong Arcee?"Jack asked,laying a comforting hand on her fuel tank,knowing something else was on her mind.

"I consider Earth my home now Jack...Our home...But is doesn't feel like home when you're having to stay in disguise all the time..trying not to let the public see you..and having them run when they do...I can't even defend our marriage"

"A lot of people know about You and the other Bots Arcee"Jack said,smiling and trying to sound convincing.

"Only a select few of the military Jack..I want a day where We can co exist with everyone...A day when I could enjoy a beautiful outing with my husband and son...A day where I can walk down the streets of Jasper and not freak anyone out."Arcee said as she sighed."I'm tired of hiding"

"That's why we're in Tokyo Babe...To let more of the world know about You and the Bots...and let more people see how really and truly beautiful you are"

"Keep that up Partner and you might get lucky tonight"

"Only if you can get everyone else out of the warehouse"Jack responded grining

"Don't worry...I'll get them out

"I'll wheel you up the elevator at the hotel if I have too..I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time anyone has done that..I might have to pay for a new bed though"Jack responded as they both shared a laugh.

"Do you think that they will ever be a day Jack that we can live openly beside Humans?"

"Yes I do Arcee"

"I said it before and I'll say it again...Thank you Jack"

"For what Arcee?"

"For ever taking a seat on me that day..I don't know where I'd be today if I didn't have You and Alex"

"You never know...Vince could of taken a seat on you that day and I could of missed it and he would be where I am now"

"Not a chance in this universe..I may have fallen for a Human but I'm not desperate"

"And I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you two either"Jack responded making Arcee smile internally.

"Just wait till we get back...I'll throw Bulkhead and Bumblebee out myself if I have too"

...

Meanwhile,over Tokyos skyline,a lone black fighter jet flew through the air,pausing to hover in mid air as it transformed,landing on top of a skyscraper as other Cybertronion figures gathered around.

"What have you to report Blast Off?"Came the voice of On Slaught.

"Our scanners were right On Slaught,four of the Autobot's are indeed in the city,along with their Human companions,just as Lord Megatron predicted".

"What's out next plan of action?"Asked Swindle,who was the shortest of the group.

"It would be unwise to take them on all together under the leadership of Optimus Prime"On Slaught began."Lets divide and conquer...each of us takes on one of them".

"What about bringing "Him" into the battle..with his power we can destory this city and every Autobot in it"Swindle stated

"No...We use "Him" as a last resort only"OnSlaught explained."We stay under cover and reveal ourselves when nessessary"

"Why does Megatron keep holding back from wiping these parasites off this planet?"Vortex questioned

"Thats Lord Megatron to you Vortex...and we don't question his orders..we follow them"OnSlaught responded back turning his head toward Blast Off."Blast Off...continue to moniter the Autobot's positions and keep me undated"

"Right away Onslaught"Blast Off responded,transforming and taking off again.

"And what are our orders?"Vortex asked.

"Vortex,you take the Two Wheeler,Brawl,The Wrecker...Swindle,you being the fastest on land,you take the Scout...and leave Prime to Me"On Slaught ordered.

Onslaught waited till Vortex took off as well and Swindle to leave who climbed down the side of the building,before going over to the edge of the building,looking out at the city of Tokyo as Brawl joined him.

"I agree with Swindle on this Onslaught"Brawl began as Onslaught continued to look off in the distance."Why should we play with the Autobots when we can crush them under "His" feet?"

"I am merely testing my enemy Brawl...Getting to know their strengths,their weaknesses..If we can't defeat the Autobots by our own hands,HE WILL be brought in to the battle"OnSlaught said narrowing his optics.

"And he will show NO MERCY"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:First off,I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done.**

**It was a very intense chapter to write,plus I have been very busy here lately.I'm sure everyone will love the ending which it what most of you saw coming.**

**Again,my thanks goes out to Star Saber21 for all his help and don't know what you're missing if you don't check out his work.**

**Transformers Prime:Diplomacy**

**Chapter 3**

"Relax...You will be fine"Arcee told her husband as they made their way through traffic the following morning.

Jack wore his light blue business suit with red tie,similer to Fowlers and he had a black backpack on.

"I hope I will be...I've never spoke to anyone as high as a Prime Minster before"

"What about the President?..As I recall you spoke to him"Arcee remembered

"Fowler introduced me during a video call...I hardly think that counts as speaking"Jack answered.

"You will still be fine..Fowler wouldn't of brought you onto the agency if he thought you didn't have it in you"

"Yea..."Jack simply answered as Arcee slowed to a stop at a intersection.

"Was Raf okay with watching Alex?"Arcee asked as the light turned green again.

"Yea...He said Him and Bee had plans later but he said he could watch him till Fowler got back"

Arcee and Jack continued their drive through the city as Arcee pulled over in a parallel packing spot infront of a tall office building.

"Well..this looks like the place"Jack said as he dismounted Arcee,took off his helmet,and removed his backpack,taking out a briefcase.

"I guess I'll be right here waiting"Arcee said,Jack detecting a little sadness in her voice

"I shouldn't be to long"Jack responded,bending down infront of Arcee,plasing a kiss on her windshield,in turn,making all of Arcee's sadness she had before quickly melt away.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you to Arcee"Jack responded,placing another kiss before standing up and walking inside.

Jack entered the lobby of the building,seeing Fowler already there,standing near the elevator.

"You ready for this?"Fowler asked,pressing the button on the elevator,making the elevator doors open.

"Lets just get it over with"Jack answered as they steped into elevator.

The doors chimed open as they reached their floor.

They steped off the elevator,taking a brief walk down a hallway,the walls decorated with Japanese paintings as they entered an office with a young woman wearing glasses,wearing a black and white top and sitting behind a desk as she stood up to greet them.

"Agent Fowler...I'm Miss Kobayashi...It's a pleasure to finely meet you"Miss Kobayashi said as she reached out to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Kobayashi"Fowler responded."And this is my assistant,Agent Jack Darby"

"Glad to meet you Agent Darby"Miss Kobayashi greeted,shaking Jack's hand also."I spoke to Jack on the day you arrived...But I also have a feeling that we have met in person before too"

"I don't think so"Jack answered."This is my first trip to Japan"

"Then I must be mistaken"Miss Kobeyashi answered with a smile before stepping back around to her desk and sitting down.

Jack noticed her look away from the typing she was doing to stare and smile at him again

_"I'm beginning to think we have met before too"_Jack thought to himself as he watched Miss Kobeyashi work at her desk,the sound of a door opening caused Jack to snap out of this thoughts

"Ahhh...Agent Fowler I presume"Came a unfamiler mans voice as Jack turned to his right,seeing Fowler shaking hands with a elderly white haired man in a black suit.

"Agent William Fowler at your service Prime Minster...And this is Agent Jack Darby"

"Glad to meet you Young Man"The Prime Minster greeted Jack as they shook hands also.

"Glad to meet you too Sir"Jack responded

"Now,Gentleman,if you would please,my office is right through here"The Prime Minster said as Jack and Fowler followed him into a joining room,seeing another room filled with Japanese paintings and decorations.

They waited till the Prime Minster was seated at his desk before they took seats in chairs infront of it.

The sight of the Prime Minster standing up again urged Jack and Fowler to do the same as another young woman brought in a tea platter,placing the tray on the desk.

The young woman bowed before leaving,allowing Jack and Fowler to sit down again as the Prime Minster did so.

"Tea Gentleman?"The Prime Minster asked as he poured himself a cup.

"No thanks"Fowler answered."I'm more of a coffee guy myself."

"None for me thanks"Jack said,also declining.

"You should try drinking at least a cup every day..It's very good for your health"Jack and Fowler waited patiently for the Prime Minster to finish his cup.

Shortly after the same young woman came back in to take the tray and cups away,the Prime Minster waiting till she had left before he spoke again.

"Now..these Aliens that are in the service of your government...Please explain to me how would they benefit us and why would we accept such help?"

"First off Sir...They're Cybertronion"Fowler explained "From the planet Cybertron"

"But they're not from Earth correct?...Which makes them aliens to us"

Just hearing the Prime Minster call Arcee an alien made Jack grip the arm rest of the seat.

He was doing all he could from just bursting out and correcting him everything he mentioned the word "Alien"

"And the President also told me that they're Robots so to speak"The Prime Minster continued."Robots are made to be controlled"

Hearing the Prime Minster say that really enraged Jack,making him lean forward in his chair to stand up,only to have Fowlers arm come across his chest restraining him.

"You have something to say Young Man?"The Prime Minster asked as Jack leaned back into his chair.

"No"Jack simply answered,giving a nod to Fowler letting him know he was okay.

"They're not robots like we have come to know Prime Minster"Fowler began."We're talking living beings here,they have feelings,they have emotions...and they can die"

"Which brings me back to my question Agent Fowler...How can they benefit my country and it's people?"

"Just like we have bad eggs within the Human race Prime Minster..They do too..For centuries the Autobots have been fighting a war on their planet against the evil Decepticons,only to lose their planet and being forced to Earth where they found a new home.

"But the Decepticons followed them here and only they stand in the way from letting them rule our planet as well"

"And how do we know Agent Fowler that these "Decepticons" aren't our enemies and these "Autobots" are..we are after all taking words of aliens"

This enraged Jack even further as he leaned forward in his chair to stand up again,Fowler restraining him a second time.

"Agent Darby..if you have something to say,just say it"

"I...I just need a drink"Jack responded,giving Fowler another nod as he stood.

"I think we could all use a break"The Prime Minster said,standing up as well."Shall we continue this meeting in..lets say,ten minutes?"

"That will be fine Sir"

Fowler and Jack waited till the Prime Minster to walk out into his private room before Fowler followed Jack out back into the lobby of his office.

Jack didn't waste no time as he walked over to the water tank,taking a cup and filling it and quickly drinking it.

"Jack...I know what he's saying about the Bot's is making your blood boil,but we have to keep professional here"Fowler said in a low voice,trying not to let Miss Kobayashi overhear,who was typing on the computer at her desk.

"Maybe it will be best if you continue the meeting without me Agent Fowler"Jack began."I'm not going to sit there and hear him talk about Arcee like that"He finished,filling his cup up again and quickly downing it.

"Hey,I need you Soldier"Fowler said patting Jack on the shoulder."Don't go AWOL on me now"Fowler finished as Jack sighed before responding.

"Lets just finish it"

...

"How did the meeting go?"Arcee asked as she saw Jack walk out of the building and onto the street.

"It went well considering...He agreed to meet with everyone "Jack answered,putting his briefcase away and putting on his helmet,before taking a seat on Arcee.

"Considering what?"Arcee asked,adjusting her mirror to see Jack's face as she pulled out into traffic.

"The way he was talking about the Bot's...well you to me"

"What did he say?"Arcee asked as Jack sighed behind his helmet,pausing before speaking again.

"You know how I hate the term "Alien"...and he even had the nerve to suggest that The Decepticons are the good guys and we should be fighting the Autobots..Humans in general that is"

"Criticism doesn't bother me Jack..How you think of me is the only thing that matters"Arcee responded

"Doesn't mean I have to like it"

"I know Baby...But it might be best if we started getting used to it..BOTH of us...Because if there really comes a day when the world knows about us,Primus knows that a few remarks from the Prime Minster is just the beginning..I am afterall,really an alien"

"Hey!,You know how I feel about that word"Jack responded."Besides,you're way more than that"

"Ohh really?"Arcee asked,teasing."What else am I then?"

"You're mine...and I love you"Jack answered,leaning down to rub the side of Arcee,Jack's words and touch heating her spark in return.

"You know,Everyone else should be out doing stuff...The warehouse should be empty if you get my drift"Arcee said,her voice turning seductive.

"Mmmm...And what are we going to do in there?"Jack asked with a smile,teasing Arcee.

"I think you have an idea"Arcee answered,making Jack's smile turn wider.

"Just let me stop by the hotel to check on Alex and change clothes...Sooner I get out of this suit the better"

"Okay...But it's not like you're going to be in clothes for long anyway"Arcee responded making Jack grin behind his helmet.

...

The automatic sensors lifted the warehouse door as Arcee stopped infront of it,allowing her to pull inside as Jack dismounted,taking off his helmet and allowing her to transform.

"Miko?!...Raf?!"Jack called out,getting no response."Optimus?!"He shouted,again getting no response."Looks like we're alone"

"Mmmm...Looks like it"Arcee said as she bent down behind him,wraping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck,surprising Jack and making him drop his helmet as it bounced off the concrete floor.

"I was thinking we weren't going to be able to get alone"Jack said,closing his eyes and leaning his head back,enjoying Arcee's touch.

"I know...Me too"Arcee responded."I could of ran Bulkhead and BumbleBee off last night...But not Optimus"

Jack re opened his eyes by the combination of the sound of movement and Arcee's missing touch as he turned around,seeing Arcee laying on the floor,hands folded behind her head,one knee bent with the other leg resting over the other.

Jack couldn't do anything but stare as Arcee bent her head back,and flexed her waist into the air,bending her body in ways that drove him crazy on the inside

She was seducing him and he loved it.

"Mmmm..Are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to come over here?"Arcee asked with a smile as Jack walked up to her,taking a seat on her abdomen.

"Now that's better"Arcee said as she ran her hands up Jack's chest,making him moan softly."Don't make me do all the work"

"Wouldn't think of it"Jack answered as he leaned down,placing gentle kisses on her breast plates,making her moan softly in return and lean her head back.

She then reached down,carefully pulling Jack back up to her as she kissed him deeply and passionately.

All the lust that was building up within her made her wrap both arms around her lover,cradleing him as she rolled over,gently laying Jack onto the floor.

She then started kissing his abdomen and chest,pulling his shirt up as she went,in turn making him shiver as his skin touched the cold concrete floor.

"Ooooh Arcee..."

She then went up to his neck,placing soft kisses on it as she whispered into his ear.

"Are you erect?"

"Ooooh yes!"Jack answered,gasping.

"Mmmm...Less work for me then"Arcee said as she slowly kissed back down his torso,every kiss turning Jack on more and more.

Arcee was just about to unbutton Jack's jeans when she heard the sound of the warehouse door opening.

Without taking any chances on who was coming in,she quickly rolled over beside Jack to transform.

"Arcee?...What's wrong?"Jack asked as he raised up off the concrete floor,just in time to see Arcee's last metal plates shift and fall into place to form her motorcycle disguise.

"Shhh...Someone is coming"She responded softly,just as Jack heard the sound of heels walking on the concrete floor,coming toward them.

"Hello?..Is anyone in here?"Came the Voice of Miss Kobayashi as she entered the room to see a startled Jack as he quickly stood up to the sight of her.

"Miss Kobayashi...Umm...What are you doing here?"Jack asked as he quickly looked himself over,making sure Arcee left him desent.

"Well I came by to drop off paperwork for Mr. Fowler but seeing you here makes me want to stay"

"Ummm..What do you mean?"Jack asked,backing away slightly"

"Don't you recognize me Jack?..Do I look familier?"

"Yea...I saw you in your office earier today"Jack answered as he looked over to Arcee sliently sitting parked.

Being in the position that he was in,made Jack notice more of Miss Kobayashi's outfit that he didn't notice before.

She wore a black and white top that buttoned down the middle,black medium length skirt,black stockings and black high heels.

"Maybe I can clear your memory"Miss Kobayashi responded as she let her hair down,removed her glasses,unbuttoned her top half way down,revealing her black lace bra and cleavage,before finely raising her skirt up,revealing all of her stockings,right up to her panty line.

_"Scrap!...It's that slut from last night"_Arcee said to herself as she watched Jack continue to reject Miss Kobayashi's advances.

"Miss Kobayashi!..What are you doing?!"

"Call me Ayumi Jack..And when I crave something I want..I usually get it..In this case it's you"Ayumi said as she backed Jack up against the wall,running her hand up and down his body.

_"Alright Arcee...try to stay calm...Jack can handle this..he's rejecting her..Don't blow your cover"_

"As I told you last night..I'm married..Happily married"Jack stated,getting nervous about what Ayumi was doing and how Arcee would be after this was over...which he really didn't see how she was sitting by peacefully and watching all of this..a second time as a matter of fact.

"I like married men..It makes sex just that more naughtier"Ayumi stated in a seductive tone as she passed her hand down Jack's right arm and onto his hand and secertly taking his ring off,right before letting Jack take a look at it before dropping it down her bra.

"My ring!"

"Come and get it if you want it back..My bra un-clips in the back"Ayumi said passing her hand over Jack more leaning in to kiss Jack as he turned his head away.

"What's the matter Jack?..as I told you the other night...Your wife will never know"

_"That's it!"_Arcee shouted to herself.

Jack opened his eyes again to the familier sound of metal shifting as he looked to see Arcee transform,grab Ayumi and place her against the wall,eye level with eachother as Arcee's optics glared into her eyes.

"And as Jack told YOU last night..She's closer than you think"Arcee said as the woman looked back in shock and fear.

"Who...What are you?!"Ayumi asked in fear and shock

"Oh I'm sorry...We haven't met yet,face to face that is...I'm Arcee..Jack's wife!"

"His wife?!"Ayumi asked,her fear turning into purely shock,not believing what she just heard.

"Arcee..think about what you're doing"

"I can handle this Jack"Arcee said looking down to her husband."Me and Miss Kobayashi are just going to have a little chat...Woman to Woman"

"Please...I..I didn't know!"

"What didn't you know?!..That I was right beside you the whole time?!...Both times?...Please,don't insult my intelligence...Which it far superior to yours...The fact that Jack told you he was married and rejecting you should of been enough...Doesn't matter if his wife is three foot away..or three thousand miles"

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry..Just please let me go"Ayumi pleaded,now in tears.

"Arcee...you've scared her enough"Jack said as Arcee glared down to him,making him back down as Arcee turned to look back at Ayumi,before setting her down.

"You have my husbands ring in your bra..get it out"Arcee commanded as Ayumi removed it,handing it over to Arcee"Now button YOUR shirt"Arcee added as Ayumi quickly buttoned it.

"Can I...Can I go now?"Ayumi asked as Arcee bent down to her,glaring at her again.

"Now,We are in this city on business with your Prime Minister..and If I hear you laying a finger on Jack again...even look at him un professionly or tell anyone about me...I'm going to find you and we're going to have this talk again...And I can't promise the outcome will be the same"

Jack never saw a woman walk in high heels that fast as Miss Kobayashi quickly left.

He stood by Arcee in shock and in silent,waiting till it was his turn to face his wifes wrath,which will never come.

Arcee waited till she made sure that Miss Kobayashi had indeed left before she spoke again.

"I guess I blew it didn't I?"Arcee said looking down to Jack."I exposed myself on purpose,broke our prime directive,broke Optimus's orders"

"True"Jack began."But I don't think that Optimus had protecting your marriage in mind when he gave that order"Jack said making Arcee smile wide.

"Here's your ring"Arcee said,handing it to him as Jack sliped it back onto his finger.

"Thank's...Besides...If she does tell...I don't think many people will believe her...afterall,Aliens don't exist"Jack said,crossing his arms,teasing Arcee.

"Is that a fact?"Arcee asked,bending down to Jack."If I don't exist,then how can I do this?"She asked again as she started to kiss Jacks neck and wrap her arms around his waist again

"Mmmmmm...Maybe I was wrong on that part"Jack stated,smiling,and leaning back more into Arcee's grasp.

Arcee kissed the back of Jack's neck again before she sighed and stood back up,Jack looking back up to her dissapointed.

"Awww..Is that all I get?"

"I'm sorry Babe..Can't really get back into the mood right now after what just happened"

"Don't be sorry Arcee...It's ok..besides,I don't think I could get much in the mood now too..I still have the feeling of her touching me"

"Well you're not getting back in our bed unless you bath"She said with a smile as Jack returned it."You want to go for a drive out in the country?...I don't want to go back home with only the images of Japan I got is from the city"

"Would love too Arcee..But don't get me wrong... you're not usually the type to want to sight see"

"I've been around too many people these past few days..I want to relax and spend a day alone with my sexy husband"Arcee said making Jack smile wide

"Mmmm..what are we waiting for then?"Jack responded,making Arcee return his smile before she transformed.

"Hop on Partner"

...

Raf was sitting on the steps infront of the hotel,backpack over his shoulder as he waited for Bumblebee to arive to pick him up.

It had been only a few minutes ago since Fowler got back to relieve him of watching Alex.

He quickly stood up to the sight of a yellow and black sports car approaching and coming to a stop infront of the hotel as it's passager side butterfly wing door opened.

"Hey Bee!"Raf shouted,quickly climbing inside Bumblebee and buckleing up as Bumblebee responded with some beeps and buzzes.

"No problem Bee..I know traffic is bad too"Raf said as Bumblebee spoke with more bleeps.

"Hmmm..There's a tech convention in town..We could go to that..I promised Ratchet that I would upgrade the base's system"Having decided on their destination,Bumblee pulled out into traffic.

"Just let me get directions to the right convention center..Tokyo has a lot"Raf said as he pulled out his laptop and placing it in his lap.

Without Raf noticing,Bumblebee adjusted his rear view mirror,watching a green sleek sports car with black stripes following him.

Bumblebee quickly accelerated,the sudden change in speed alerted Raf as he look up from his computer seeing Bumblebee weaving in and out of traffic dodging cars.

"Bee!..What are you doing?"Raf asked as Bumblebee responded back.

"What?...A Decepticon here..In Tokyo?"Raf said,looking back and seeing the same black and green car behind them."You know who he is Bee?"Raf asked as Bumblebee responded.

"Well who ever he is,he's not as fast as you..Put the petal to the metal Bee!"

...

"I never thought Japan would be so beautiful"Arcee said as she drove down a country road outside the city.

It was Spring and cherry trees were blooming all over the Japanese countryside.

"It is that"Jack responded."

Jack gazed all around him,taking in every sight,only to look quickly to his front as Arcee came to a sudden screeching halt in the middle of the road,both Her and Jack seeing a white and blue helicopter hovering infront of them,blocking their way.

Jack opened the visor of his helmet,making out some lettering on the side that read "News 9"

"What do you think's going on?"Arcee asked

"Not sure...Fowler said that our meeting with the Prime Minster was kept quiet and the press wouldn't be a problem...But it looks like we're going to be on tonights news"

"Ummm...Jack...There's no pilot"Arcee pointed out,as she noticed the empty seats.

"Great...Just when I thought our nice relaxing vacation was going to stay that way...Anyone We know?"

"Don't think so...Unless Airachnid got a makeover...Megatron must of sent out the draft notice"

"Can you outrun Him...Her?"

"I've got a full tank of Energon and miles of open road...Just watch me"Arcee said as she deverted all her power in her drive system,spinning around in the middle of the road,going as fast as she could in the oppsite direction.

...

Meanwhile,back in the city of Tokyo,Miko and Bulkhead were setting in traffic.

They did manage to get to the second day of the music festival,which they were on their way back from.

Miko was sadly leaning against Bulkhead's door,glaring out of the window as they slowly made progress through the city.

"Hey Miko...You okay back there?"Bulkhead asked

"Yea..Fine"Was her only answer

Bulkhead could clearly see something was wrong with her but decided not to ask and do something else to snap her out of it,as heavy Rock music filled his cab loudly shortly after.

"Yes!..I love this song!"Miko shouted as she started to rock out with an air guitar in Bulkhead's front passager seat.

Miko was well into acting out the songs guitar solo as thousands of people on either side of the street started running and screaming toward them,joined by more people as they quickly got out of there cars.

"Where's everyone going?"Miko asked right after turning the volume down."You would think a giant lizard is attacking or something"

Everyone started screaming more as explosions started going off ahead of them,sending cars into the air as fireballs.

"Miko!..Get out now!..No Buts!"Bulkhead yelled as Miko quickly opened the passager door,stepping out and ran down a alley.

The explosions came closer to them,letting Bulkhead see what was causing them.A black tank was rolling down the street,firing it's cannon at the buildings and crushing cars under it's tracked.

It stoped within yards from Bulkhead as he sat parked in the middle of the road,the cannon barrel pointed right at him.

"You don't look much like a Wrecker to me"A deep voice rang out."You look weak"Brawl said right before transforming as Bulkhead did the same.

"And here I thought I was going to be here without some Con trying to kill me"Bulkhead responded,flexing his shoulders and drawing his mace."Can I least have your name so I can tell them what to write on your tombstone?"

"Brawl at your service..and it will be your tombstone they will be carving Wrecker"

...

The unknown helicopter was still giving chase to Jack and Arcee as it flew nearer to them,Arcee trying her best to stay well ahead of it.

Panels came down on either side of it,revealing Energon blasters as they opened fire,the blasts hitting the road on either side of Arcee.

"Okay!..That definietly confirms it's a Decepticon!"Jack yelled,looking behind him.

"Hang on Jack!"Arcee yelled as she weaved side to side,dodging oncoming traffic and dodging the Energon blasts from their pursuer.

"We're not losing him Arcee!"

"There's a tunnel ahead..We will lose him in there and have Ratchet bridge us out"

Arcee drove into the tunnel,stopping in the middle to allow Jack to dismount,before transfoming and quickly activating her com-link.

"Ratchet..Come in..We have a Con on our tail..We need a Bridge"Arcee spoke,getting no answer

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is"Jack asked,looking worried.

"Ratchet?"Arcee asked again,hearing only static."Scrap!...The Con's love to use those jammers"

"Is he at least gone?"Jack asked as Arcee drew her blaster.

"I'm not sure...Try to stay out of sight Jack"Arcee said as she listened,her audio receptors picking up every noice,but the sound of the helicopter rotor blades went slient.

Arcee motioned for Jack to keep quiet as she listened,hearing the mechianical sound of metal shifting followed by a loud crash and the sound of metal footsteps.

"He's still here"Arcee said as she took a long around for a place for Jack to hide,seeing a solid metal door,with a chain and lock,chaining it shut to the rock wall.

She reached down,grabing hold of the chain,bending and breaking it like it was made out of paper before she pushed the rusty door open,revealing a dark passage.

"They must use this for maintience...You can hide in here"

"And you know how I feel about just sitting back and watching"Jack said crossing his arms.

"I know Jack...But we didn't come preparded for this..You're not equipped"

"I can't sit by and not help Arcee!"

"As I told you in the past Jack..Knowing you're safe helps me the most in times like this"

Jack gave a sigh as a sign of giving knew she was right,He didn't have his Robot Suit,or his Energon rifle or any of his other gear

This was intended to be a vacation for him and Arcee,and he packed just for that.

"Alright Arcee"

"If anything happens to me Jack...You find out where this passage goes..and you don't look back"Arcee said as Jack simply nodded.

He knew he wouldn't run if it did come to that

He decided many times in the past that he would rather face his fate right beside her...where a husband needed to be..beside his wife.

But he knew this wasn't the time to argue with Arcee..When it came down to it..he wasn't good at argueing with her anyways when she had her mind made up.

"Just be careful ok?"He only managed to say,smiling the best he could.

"Always"She responded back with that sweet smile that Jack loved so much.

What came next Jack loved even more as Arcee leaned down,kissing him deeply,his heartbeat slowing as he kissed back.

The sound of metal footsteps coming closer quickly made Arcee break their kiss right before urgeing Jack inside the passageway,closing the door behind him.

The loud sounds of metal hitting asphalt quickly made Arcee spin around toward the other end of the tunnel,finelly seeing their pursuer for the first time in robot mode.

"You're fast...I'll give you that"The shadow figure of the Decepticon said as he bent down,entering the tunnel.

"What do you want Con!?"Arcee yelled,pointing her blasters right at the unknown Decepticon.

"Name's Vortex...And it's not what I want..It's what Lord Megatron wants..Which is your head!"Vortex answered as he drew his blasters.

Arcee started firing,fliping and rolling as she dodged his Energon blasts that he fired back in responce.

Vortex didn't even bother to dodge her shots,Arcee's weaker blasts clearly not having much of an effect on his armor.

Arcee exchanged her blasters for blades when she closed the distance as she started swiping them across Vortex's chest.

After an uppercut to Vortex's face,Arcee landed a mighty kick into Vortex's abdomin,sending him backwards as he dug into the asphalt with his hands,bringing himself to a halt,wiping the Energon off his cheek.

"You like blades huh?...Well I'm a fan of them too..Rotor blades that is"Vortex said as the rear rotor blades of his helicopter mode started spinning on his left arm.

He lunged forward,Arcee trying her best to dodge and roll out of the way everytime the spinning rotation of the blades neared her.

She kept jumping and cartwheeling backwards till she found herself out of room,pinned to the far side wall of the tunnel as Vortex lunged again with his left arm.

She managed to catch it,straining with all her strength trying to keep the spinning blade from getting any closer to her neck.

"Get away from her!"Jack shouted,stepping out of the doorway.

"Ahhh...The PET..I was wondering where you went"

"I SAID...GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Whatever you say"Vortex responded,deactivating his spinning rotor blades and stepping back."I like to start things out with an easy kill anyway"

"Jack!..Run!"Arcee screamed

"You will find that I don't go down easy as most Humans..A decepticon hasn't managed to kill me yet"Jack countered back,ignoring Arcee's orders.

"Well I'm not like other Decepticons you've faced before...I'm a Combaticon"

"So tell me..Vortex was it?...Where do you hide those jammers?"

"Combaticons do not hide our jammers...we carry them with us..That way as long as we stay in range...The Autobot doesn't go out of range"Vortex responded,patting a hand over a small device on the left side of his waist.

"Congratulations Con!..You just told me everything I needed to know"Arcee said,drawing her right blaster,and blasting the jammer into countless of pieces.

"RATCHET...GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!"She yelled into her com-link,right before scooping Jack up into her arms just as the swirling green portal appeared a short distance down the tunnel.

"Nice thinking"Arcee told Jack as they exchanged smiles,Arcee wasting no time as she ran through the portal.

...

Bulkhead's mace came down after a mighty swing as it crashed into a car,crushing it,as Brawl dodged drew his other mace,swinging them both at Brawl, as he continued to dodge Bulkhead's attacks.

"You know for such a big Bot...You're shy on brains"Brawl said drawing a blaster and a double headed ax.

"Looks who's talking"Bulkhead countered back,swinging his mace again as Brawl dodged it."You have a tank for a vehicle mode...We're Bot's in disguise here on Earth...You're just asking for trouble"

"Decepticons do not hide in the shadows Wrecker!"Brawl yelled,swinging his ax down as Bulkhead caught his wrist,stopping his ax mid strike.

Bulkhead strained with all his strength,not noticing Brawl raising his blaster into Bulkhead's chest,firing it and sending Bulkhead flying backward,landing on a car and crushing it flat,and knocking him out cold.

"Bulkhead!"Miko shouted in fear,as she ran out into the street,seeing no movement from her guardian.

"Well...Well..What do we have here?"Brawl asked as he started to approach Miko."The Wrecker has a friend"Miko started walking backward as Brawls steps shook the pavement."Prepare to meet your end"

"Bulkhead!"Miko screamed as Brawl steped closer and was crying now,she could run or get into one of the empty cars and drive off but she wasn't about to leave Bulkhead,her guardian,her friend.

She then ran over to where Bulkhead was laying unconscious,wiping her tears away and sobing as she sat on the ground beside him.

She drew her knees up to her chest,placing her head between them,sobing again before closing her eyes as she waited for her end to come.

"I'm sorry Bulk"She said softly."I'm sorry I couldn't of been any more help

"Your guardian can't save you now Human"Brawl said as he raised his ax,Miko closing her eyes tighter in response.

"I wouldn't bet on that!"Bulkhead yelled standing up,sending his mace crashing into Brawls head and knocking him backwards.

"Bulkhead!"Miko shouted as Bulkhead reached down with his hand,Miko hugging it in return.

"U okay Kid?"Bulkhead asked as Miko wiped more tears away,noding."Good..now lets get the scrap out of here"

Bulkhead transformed before Miko quickly climbed inside,Bulkhead wasting no time as he drove raised to away.

Brawl stoof to his feet,wiping the Energon off his lips as he watched his enemy dissapear.

"Next time Wrecker,you won't be so lucky"

...

"He's still on us Bee!"Raf shouted,looking back at the unknown car chasing them.

Raf watched as two Energon blasters appeared out of the hood of the car,powering up.

"Incoming Energon blasts!"Raf shouted,warning Bumblebee as he weaved,dodging each blast.

"Can you call for back-up Bee?!...Or have Ratchet bridge us out?!"Raf asked as Bumblee responded."What?!..You're signal's being jammed?"

More Energon blast's was released as Bumblee weaved more trying to dodge let out some beeps and buzzes warning Raf.

"What do you mean hold on Bee?...What are you going too..."

Bumblebee didn't give Raf a chance to finish his sentence as he did a one eighty in the middle of the road,swifting into reverse and started to drive as fast as he could backwards.

Bumblee activated his own blasters,sending Energon blast's back in return,each one striking the unknown Decepticon

"Way to go Bee!"Raf cheered

Bumblebee did a one eighty again,shifting back,and drove forward again,putting every drop of his Energon reserve into his drive systems.

"Is he still jamming you Bee?"Raf asked as Bumblebee responded back,confirming Raf's question.

"I don't have a cell signal,internet...nothing!"Raf said,irritated as he closed his laptop."He have to find away to alert the others or have Ratchet Bridge us out"Raf added as Bumblebee let out some more beeps and buzzes.

"You're right Bee...Being right in the middle of the city isn't helping us get away"Raf said narrowing his eyes,an idea coming to him."Head to the freeway"

...

Optimus himself was taking the opportunity to explore more of what Japan had to offer.

He was driving down another country road outside city as he the adjusted his mirror,seeing a camo armored military looking vehicle behind him.

He slowed down,urging it to pass which it did so,Optimus getting a better look at it as it was indeed armored with eight wheels and a small cannon turrent.

It merged back,slamming it's breaks once it did so crashing into Optimus and sending him sliding out of control off the road.

"What's this?"A unknown voice called out."An Autobot taking a joyride?"The vehicle said as it pulled off the road infront of Optimus.

"Identify yourself!"Optimus responded.

"OnSlaught"

"And I am Optimus Prime,leader of the Autobots here on Earth"

"I know who you are Prime!"

"Then you may also know I am merciful Onslaught...Surrender now!"

"I can't do that Prime!"

"Then you leave me no choice"Optimus said transforming,Onslaught doing the same,giving Optimus the first look at the new Decepticon in robot eight wheels formed in pairs of two on each of his arms and legs.

Optimus drew his sword,Onslaught drawing his sword in return as the ran toward eachother,metal blades clashing between them

...

Things wasn't getting any better for Raf and Bumblebee,Swindle was still right behind them,not letting them gain any distance between them as they speeded down a freeway leading out of the city.

Raf crawed back into the Bumblebee's back seat,looking out the back window and seeing a black fighter jet appear and fly above the Decepticon that was chasing them.

"Looks like we have more company Bee!"

"Swindle!...Quit fooling around and finish them!"

"If you think you can do a better job Blast Off!...Why don't you try!...The Scout's fast!"

"Let's see him outrun missiles"Blast Off responded,releasing a missile from under each wing as they flew toward Bumblebee,hitting the ground on each side of him and making him spin out of let control.

Bumblebee out some beeps and buzzes,instructing Raf to get out,which he quickly did so,grabing his backpack on the way ran out.

Raf ran off the side of the freeway,taking cover in a concrete drainage ditch.

Bumblebee transformed,making countless of cars come to a screeching stop to the sight of him as he drew his blasters.

Vortex then appeared on the scene,transforming as Blast Off landed to his left,doing the same.

"You're outnumbered Scout"Blast Off's voice rang out."I suggest you give up"

Bumblebee let out some beeps and buzzes in rejection as he ran forward,his blasters firing and dodging Swindle and Blast Off's blasts.

Raf removed his lap top from his backpack,trying to ignore the fight that was going on between Bee and the Decepticons.

He then went to work,pulling up a program that He and Ratchet designed theirselves,a program that would be perfect in this situation.

"Lets see if I can jam their jammer"Raf said narrowing his eyes at the screen."I hope this works"

Raf looked out of the ditch,still seeing Bee going fist to fist with two Decepticons he hadn't seen looked back to his computer,still running the program.

Come on!...Almost...I just have to match their frequency and...THERE!"Raf cheered,his cell phone rang shortly after as he rushed to answer it.

"Raf...are you and Bumblebee okay...His signal just now came back online?"

"For right now Ratchet..Two Con's are engaging Bee!"

"Hang on..I'm sending a Groundbridge"

"Thanks Ratchet!"Raf responded,packing his computer away and putting on his backpack.

He then ran out back into the middle of the freeway,Bumbleebee giving Swindle another punch before turning to him.

"Bee!...I got through to Ratchet!...Bridge is on it's way!"

Bumblebee let out some cheerful beeps just as the green portal appeared a short distance down the freeway

Bumblebee quickly transformed before swindle and Blast Off could make another move as he drove forward,only stoping to pick Raf back up before driving them both safely through the Groundbridge.

...

Optimus was still locked in a one on one sword duel with OnSlaught,Optimus struggling to block and hold back OnSlaughts attacks.

OnSlaught was about equal in size and strength compared to Optimus,which he quickly found out.

Optimus dropped down onto one knee,his strength draining as he strained to push back with his sword as OnSlaught stood above him.

"OnSlaught!...I say again!...Surrender before I am forced to do the unthinkable"

"You need to check your audio receptors Prime!...As I already told you...I can't do that!

"Then so be it!"Optimus responded,his free arm turning in his blaster as he pointed it at OnSlaught,sending an Energon blast into his chest.

He then stood up,drawing his other blaster as he walked foward sending more blasts into Onslaught as he bent down onto one knee,Optimus seeing his attacks clearly took a heavy toll on his systems as he stood over him,putting away his blasters.

"Do you yield OnSlaught?"

"Not while there is still Energon still pumping through my body Prime!"Onslaught yelled,drawing his blaster,sending a blast into Optimus's chest,knocking him backwards.

He leaned up,still dazed by the blow that he took just in time to see OnSlaught dissappear into a Groundbrigde portal that just appeared infront of him.

Optimus slowly stood to his feet,looking around and seeing no one.

He took a minute to check his systems and get his mind back thinking clearly,OnSlaught's Energon blast clearly still effecting his systems.

He then reached up,activating his com-link.

"Ratchet...I need a bridge"

...

"Would anyone please tell me what in the Sam Hell happened out there?!"Fowler yelled as he walked into the warehouse,seeing Optimus,Bulkhead,Bumblebee,Arcee,and Jack standing together."Dozens wounded!..Millions in property damage!..Reports are coming in from a SCI-FI movie shooting turning bad,to the end of the world!"

"Fowler..Where's Alex?"Arcee spoke up quickly,sounding worried as Fowler turned to Her and Jack.

"He's safe...Miko and Raf are with him back at the hotel and I have guards posted outside the room..Now would someone answer my question?"

"Nothing upsets me more than Humans getting hurt Agent Fowler"Optimus said turning away from the computer screen."These new Decepticons that attacked us waited till each one of us was alone before jamming our signals"

"Well,right now the Prime Minster is in conversation with the President demanding answers..Things are heating up Prime and they're heating up fast...Wait..New Decepticons?"Fowler asked,raising and eyebrow

"It would seem so Agent Fowler"

"The one that attacked us called himself a Combaticon"Arcee responded

"Does that ring any bells Prime?"

"They were many Special Forces units on both sides of the war Agent Fowler..many I'm not familer with...but who ever these Decepticons are they're excellent strategists"

"Well the one that attacked Me and Miko knew I was a Wrecker"

"Did he look familer to you Bulkhead?"

"No Optimus...But he could of got that info from Megatron"

"With that being said..It would be obvious that these Decepticons aren't acting alone and that Megatron has indeed increased his ranks"

"But Optimus..these guys are different..unlike any Con we have faced on Earth...we're talking war veterans here"

"I know Bulkhead..I came to that same conclusion after facing my attacker"

"Guys...you may want to take a look at this"Came Jack's voice as they all turned around,seeing Jack pointing at the computer,Optimus narrowing his optics at the familer Decepticon on the screen.

"_Greetings..I am On-Slaught,leader of the Combaticons...This message is for Optimus Prime...Unless you come out to face us...We will have no choice but to continue to inflict harm upon the people of this city...We are at a place the Humans call Shinjuku Square and we are waiting"_The transmission ended as Optimus turned to face everyone else.

"That is the most busiest place in the city...Thousands of people will be there"Fowler said looking up to Optimus

"Agent Fowler..Contact the Prime Minster...Tell him to evacutulate that area...Autobots!...Prepare to roll out!"

"You're staying here..No arguements"Arcee said as she bent down to Jack.

"I don't think I would win if I did try to argue"Jack answered with a smile as Arcee returned it"

"No you wouldn't"

"Just..."

"Be careful...I know"Arcee finished,cutting Jack off,smiling.

Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode,right after sharing a kiss with Jack as she followed the others out of the warehouse.

"Something tells me you're not just going to sit here and do nothing"Fowler said,walking up beside Jack as they both watched as the Autobots left.

"That depends on how soon you can get it here"Jack responded,crossing his arms,turning to look at Fowler.

"Way ahead or you..It's already on a plane on it's way"Fowler responded

"Now I just need a ride to Shinjuku Square"

"I have a car out front...Like me to drive?"

"You're coming too?"Jack asked,raising and eyebrow.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world..Besides..it's about time I start being a soldier again and get out behind a desk more"

"As long as we don't pick up Miko"Jack added as He and Fowler started walking out.

...

The convoy made up of Team Prime,lead by Optimus made it's way through the city of Tokyo,passing countless of destroyed buildings and burning cars as they neared Shinjuku Square.

They entered the square,seeing a pile of cars in the center,On-Slaught sitting on top of them like a throne.

Optimus was the first to transform,followed by the rest of Team Prime as the rest of the Combaticons walked into the square from differnt angles.

"Optimus Prime..It's a pleasure to meet you again"On-Slaught said as he desended,walking down the pile of cars like steps.

"On-Slaught!...I'm giving you one chance to surrender!...Leave this city peacefully and no further action will be taken against you!"

"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy Prime!"On-Slaught responded back as the rest of the Combaticons gathered on each side of him.

"We held our own with your team before OnSlaught..and we can do it again..I say again surrender before precious Energon is spilled"

"This time Optimus...Let's change things up a bit..Instead of each of your team taking us on..Let's see how you handle taking us on all at once..and it will be your Energon that will be spilled...Combaticons!...Combine!"

Team Prime watched in shock as all of the Combaticons transformed into their vehicle modes,before coming together and transforming again,Swindle and Brawl transfoming into two legs,Onslaught joining on top of them forming a torso,Blast off and Vortex transfoming into two arms before attaching theirselves to the torso.

The transformation was finished as a massive head emerged,It's red eyes glowing red as it's deep voice echoed through the city.

"PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!"

"Ummm...Guys..We're going to need back-up"Arcee said,taking a few steps backward,as the shadow of the massive,newly formed Cybertronion covered them,blocking out the sun.

"Alot of back-up"Bulkhead added gulping,with addition of some scared beeps and buzzes from Bumblebee.

"By the AllSpark"Optimus said,his optics going wide,backing up as well and glaring up at the massive Cybertronion before them.

"Bruticus..."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Prime:Diplomacy**

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note:Again,I'm sorry for the long wait for getting this chapter uploaded.  
I have been very busy**

**My thanks again to Star Saber21 for is help and ideas with this chapter,along with the whole story. You're the best Saber!**

June's eyes stayed fixed to the TV screen as she sat on the couch,her hand over her mouth as she watched the news coverage of the events that were going on in Tokyo.

_"We now return to our breaking story that is happening live as we speak...__What most people are saying an extraterrestrial attack is going on  
right now in the streets of Tokyo"_

_"Reports are coming in that there is a group of giant robots fighting a much larger robot right in the middle of Shinjuku Square"_

_"It is unclear why these robots or aliens are ingaging in combat here on Earth but right now countless of people are wounded with no confirmed deaths and untold numbers in damage to the city"_

June watched as a person got the reporters attention off screen,before turning back to face the camera.

_"Everyone,I have just been told that there is a news helicopter coming over the scene right now so were going to cut to them"._

June then watched as the coverage went to an ariel view as she saw Team Prime engaged in Battle with the biggest Cybertronion she had ever seen.

"June!" A voice called out"."What do you want for dinner?!...I'm calling the takeout place!"

"What ever you want Tim is fine with me!"She responded back,again not turning her attention away from the TV.

Tim then walked into the living room,laying both his hands gently on June's shoulders,massaging them.

"Extraterrestial attack huh?..I didn't know this stuff interested you"Tim chuckled as June's cell started ringing,her quickly rushing to answer it.

"Jack?!"

_"No,It's me Nurse Darby..I trust you are watching the news?"_

"I am Ratchet..Is Jack in there with them?..What the Hell is going on?"

_"I don't know Nurse Darby..I haven't been able to reach anyone"_

"What about Miko,Raf,Alex?...Is Arcee alright?"

_"I DON'T know Nurse Darby"_Ratchet repeated

"Then I'm going there to find out myself"

_"Nurse Darby..I would highly advise against that...Optimus wouldn't want you..."_

"Optimus isn't in charge of me Ratchet..Get that damn Bridge ready..I'm on my way"June said,hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"Tim asked."And what was all that about?"

"Someone that you will soon be meeting"June responded."Pack our bags..were going to Tokyo"She finished,standing up.

"Now?..I have patients,I can't just leave...We haven't even booked a flight yet"

"Were not going to fly...I know a quicker way"June answered,running upstairs and leaving Tim puzzled.

"What's quicker than flying?"

Upstairs,June was going though drawer after drawer tossing clothes into a suitcase that was sitting on the bed,not even bothering to take the time and pack them right.

She then tried to zip her suitcase,it not wanting to close with it being overfilled.

After several minutes of stuggling with the zipper,June sat down on the bed flustrated as she leaned forward,placing her face into both her hands crying.

"Please be okay..."

...

Jack and Fowler were standing near the car on one of the runways at Tokyo Airport.

They were both looking into the sky,watching as a army green AC-130 plane was desending and making it's approach to land.

Jack and Fowler got back into the car as the planes wheels touched the asphalt and drove past where they had been parked as the plane came to a halt a distance down the runway.

The rear ramp of the AC-130 came down as one of the flight crew walked down it,seeing a black car drive up and Jack and Fowler strepping out of it.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here!"Fowler shouted,trying to speak louder than the planes engines.

"Sorry Sir!"The crewman responded,again speaking loud."He had to go through a lot of red tape to get permission to land!"

"Never mind the excuses soldier!...Just tell me you have It?!"

"Yes Sir!"The crewman answered as he pressed a button,activating the cargo winch that they used to pull their cargo to the rear of the plane,shortly after Jack could see a large familer red and silver object come into the sunlight and down the ramp.

Jack smiled as his Robot suit came into view,he walked forward,laying his hand over the Silver Autobot symbol on it's chest.

"Is that it?!"Fowler asked,looking into the cargo area again,seeing no one else."Where's the strike team I requested?!"

"The strike team is on stand by Sir!...The President is still in negotiations with the Prime Minster!"

"Just Peachy!...Right now there's a ten story Decepticon unleasing it's rage right in the middle of the city and the Bot's are doing all they can to hold their ground...We need some back-up and we need it bad!"

"Sir!...Our orders are to drop the Suits off and fly back as quick as we can!...But I'll pass on how dire the situation is!"

"Yes!...You do that!"Fowler shouted back irritated,turning around to use his cell phone."Damn Brass!...They need to get out of the office once in a while!...Wait!..Suits!?...as in more than one!?"Fowler asked,turning back around.

"Yes Sir!"The crewman answered as another suit came into view,this one being colored hot pink with a matching Autobot symbol.

"You brought Miko's suit?!"Fowler shouted,asking

"Sir!..Our orders were to bring both of them!"

"Well I order you to take it back!..I will not be responsible for turning that girl loose in this city wearing that!"

"Sir!...Our orders were to deliver these!...Not bring one back!"The crewman responded as he stepped back into the plane,as it's rear ramp began to close again.

Jack's hair and clothes started to move as the planes engines were being powered up to take off.

He started his climb up his suit,the built in steps aiding him as he entered the cab.

_"Welcome Agent Darby"_The suit spoke as Jack grabed the controls and pressing a button that made the suit stand up from it's crouched position.

"Please be okay...Please be okay"Jack said to himself as he brought up Team Primes life signals on the suits computer,Jack giving a sigh of relief as he saw Arcee's signal being green.

"Now where are you Babe?"Jack asked to himself again,bringing up a map of Tokyo,smiling as he saw Arcee's location.

"Looks like we're on our own for a while"Fowler said,hanging up his phone and turning back around to look up at Jack."I can't get through to the Presdient and the Secretary of Defence says there's a plan in the works but no idea on how long it will be"

"We will have to hold our own then"Jack responded

"That's easy for you to say..You have that suit...And what do I have?..The clothes on my back"

Out of the determination to help Arcee,Jack pressed a button that activated the cab of his suit,making it close,and flipping more switches making the suit speak more.

_"Weapon Systems online...Shields online...Flight system online"_

"They're still in Shinjuku Square"Jack said as he reached down,pressing a button,activating the suits thrusters and sending him skyward.

"Just great...And how am I getting there?"Fowler asked as he watched Jack fly off before turning around to look the car,then looking back to the pink suit sitting on the runway.

"Now,lets see if I can remember anything in my training about piloting a highly technology advanced robotic suit...A PINK ONE"

...

June was driving as fast as she could safely down the road leading to Autobot base Omega 1.

She hadn't said a word to Tim who was sitting in the passager seat since they left about what was going on,or much of anything.

"June,are you going to tell me what the Hell is going on?...And where are we going?"

"Jack is in Japan with his wife and Alex"

"Okay..I understand you wanting to rush over there with what is happening..but why arn't we flying?"

"I just told you Tim...There's a quicker way"

"Yes I know,which I fail to understand what that means...And another thing,why haven't you told me the name of Jack's wife...I mean I know she works for the government and I know there must be alot of secerts but just her name?"Tim asked as June sighed.

"You're going to learn her name and alot more soon anyway so I'll tell you..her name is Arcee"

"Arcee?"Tim asked."Is she foreign?"

"You might can say she is"June answered,glancing over at Tim.

"Okay..what country is she from?"Tim asked again.

"I never said she was Human Tim"

"Wait..are you trying to tell me Jack married an Alien?"

"That's...what I'm trying to tell you"June responded as Tim looked at her a brief moment before laying a hand in her lap.

"June...I love you..you can tell me anything...If there's something bothering you,I know a great doctor at the hostpital...he can help..."

"I am not crazy Tim!"June shouted,glaring at him

"Then prove it to me June...Give me something to go on"It was about this time when Tim said that,they neared the base as June drove off the highway and onto the sand,driving toward the secert enterance.

"June!...What are you doing?!"

"If you want some proof Tim!...I'm going to give you some!"June shouted as she floored the gas petal,the engine roaring and the odometer quickly rising as the car zoomed toward the mountian side.

"June!..are you crazy?!"Tim screamed as he saw the rock wall quickly coming toward them.

Unable to do anything,he leaned forward in his seat,closing his eyes as the automatic doors of the base opened and allowing June to drive inside.

Tim raised up in his seat again,opening his eyes to see they were now inside,the car driving down a concrete tunnel and entering a large room as Ratchet turned to greet them.

"My God..."Tim said amazed as he opened the car door,steping out,eyes fixed upon Ratchet.

"Tim,Ratchet...Ratchet,Tim"June introduced them quickly as she steped out of the car.

"It's a pleasure to finely meet you Doctor Lawson"Ratchet said."Nurse Darby has told me alot about you"

"Funny"Tim began."She hasn't told me a thing about you...among alot of other things"

"Ratchet is the Team's Doctor as well...along with its scientist and engineer...Did I leave anything out Ratchet?"

"No Nurse Darby...That about decribes me"

"Any word on anyone?"June asked,her voice turning worried.

"Not as of yet"Ratchet responded,turning to look at his computer screen."I need to see about getting them some help"

"What is that thing?"June asked,her attention fixed back onto the news broadcast on Ratchets computer.

"He's called Bruticus...Back on Cybertron during the war,He was one of the most feared among Decepticons"

"Decepticons come that big?"June asked,her curiousity continuing.

"Yes...And bigger"Ratchet answered making June widen her eyes."Since most Autobots didn't survive when they faced him,it was unclear if that's was his true form or a Combiner"

"A Combiner?"June asked again

"A Combiner"Ratchet began."Is where a small group of Cybertronions form together to become a much larger one...A rare thing among our kind..These "Combaticons" as they call themselves are the individual forms of Bruticus"

"I say again"A voice came from behind June and Ratchet."Would someone please tell me what in the Hell is going on here?"Tim asked as June rolled her eyes at him.

"Activate the Bridge Ratchet!...Tim,Get in the car!"

"Nurse Darby..As I said Optimus..."

"ACTIVATE THE BRIDGE RATCHET...NOW"June said again,sternly this time,making Ratchet rush to enter the coodinates and pull down the control lever as the swirling green vortex appeared infront of them.

"Take care Ratchet"June said getting into her car,before driving into the Groundbridge.

"You too Nurse Darby..."

...

The battle that was raging on in the streets of Tokyo wasn't getting any better as Bruticus continued his rampage through the city.

Team Prime were doing all they could to stop their new enemy but it was clear that their Energon blasts were doing no effect.

"Arcee!..Look out!"Optimus shouted,getting Arcee's attention just in time for her to jump out of the way from an incoming car that was being thrown at her by Bruticus.

Since the fight started,the Autobots hadn't let off of their attack but they were slowly being pushed back as Bruticus stomped through the city,destroying everything in his path.

Optimus took a brief time to take in what was happening.

He looked to his right seeing Bulkhead and Bumblebee getting blasted backward as Bruticus's massive Energon blasts hit the ground.

He looked to his left seeing Arcee continueing to do her best at dodgeing all she could.

But despite all they were doing,they were fighting a losing battle,a battle Optimus knowing that a victory was not possible.

Loud screams was heard as Optimus turned around, seeing countless of people flee out of a office what they must do,  
he shouted his orders to the rest of the team.

"Autobots!...Fall back and rescue civilians..get them out of harms way!"

"Roger Optimus"Arcee responded,Bumbleebee giving the same response in a series of beeps.

"You guys go ahead,I'll stay behind and give you cover"Bulkhead said right before a familier voice crackled into their com-links"

_"As much as I love your heroism Bulk...That falls more into my department"_

"Jackie!"

_"I hope I didn't miss the party guys"_

"Not in the least...Your help is most needed WheelJack"Optimus said into his com-link.

_"Well I was just sitting down on my tailpipe,doing nothing when Doc called me and said you needed some backup..so here I am"_WheelJack said just as he flew over them in his Jackhammer flyer.

"Indeed we do WheelJack"Optimus responded."Try to lead Bruticis out of the city...Civilians are our first priority"

_"Roger that Sir...You guys do what you need to do...I'll keep Big and Ugly busy"_

"Thank you WheelJack...And may Primus be with you"

"_You too Sir"_

Team Prime watched at the Jackhammer flew in,firing it's Energon cannons as Bruticus brought his mighty hand down,trying to knock it out of the air,WheelJacks expereniced flying clearly dodging it.

"Autobots!..Fan out...rescue who you can..If we shall fall on this day...let us fall knowing that we saved others from our fate"

...

"What in the Hell just happened?!"Tim shouted as June's car came to a stop in a alley in Tokyo soon after they came through the Groundbridge.

June quickly exited the car,walking around to the trunk,opening it and removing their luggage,tossing Tim his bag.

"It's called a Groundbridge Tim...The Autobot's use it to travel"June responded as she walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk as Tim rushed to catch up.

"Does it usually cause nausea?"Tim asked,placing a hand over his stomach.

"I was sicker than you my first time"June answered.

"June..where are we going?"

"We are going to the Hilton Tim...That's where Miko said they were staying"

They entered the hotel,taking elevator up to the tenth floor and stopping at room 1013,finding the door ajar.

"Jack?"June asked,opening the door to hear Alex crying, and Raf and Miko argueing over who was going to change him.

"Honestly you two"June said as she shut the door behind her,leaving Tim standing in the hallway,balancing the luggage under his arms.

"Miss Darby..When did you get here?"Raf asked

"Just a few minutes ago"June responded as she went into the bedroom,finding Alex laying on the bed.

Raf and Miko's arguement was put on hold again as they heard a knock,opening the door finding Tim standing there.

"Hey Tim"Raf greeted as he walked inside,droping the luggage on the floor.

"Raf...Miko"Tim greeted back."How are you two?"

"Well right now they're in trouble from neglecting Alex"Came June's voice from the bedroom.

"So?"Tim began."Who else is on the team besides Ratchet?...June hasn't told me much"

"Ratchet?...Whos Ratchet?...We don't know any Ratchet"Miko said quickly,backing away slighty and exchanging looks with Raf.

"He knows guys"June said as she peeked her head out of the bedroom."And I guessing so does the world right about now"June walked out of the bedroom carrying a newly diapered Alex in her arms,standing beside Tim as they shared a kiss.

"So..Knowing what I know now,I'm guessing Alex is adopted?"Tim asked as June nodded,smiling.

"Where's Jack?"June asked as both Miko and Rad strugged their shoulders

"I'm guessing where the fun is"Miko answered,crossing her arms.

"Have you heard anything Miss Darby?"Raf began."How's Bee and the others?

"I've only seen news footage Raf...Ratchet hasn't been able to reach anyone...But it looks bad"June answered as Miko started to look worried.

"Since you're here Miss Darby...Alex doesn't need me anymore...But Bulk does!"Miko said as she quickly ran out of the room.

"Miko!...Come back!"

...

It had been several minutes since Optimus split the team up to search for survivors.

Arcee was running down a nearby street,bending down to look into each car she passed,hoping not to find anyone.

Reaching the end of the street,Arcee turned down an alley,heading over to another of the countless of streets in the city.

She took the brief opportunity she had to reach up,activating her com-link to call Jack,hoping that he would answer.

"Come on Baby...Pick up...Let me know you're okay"Arcee said to herself as she continued to let the phone ring,only being able to get Jack's recording.

_"Hi..You have reached Special Agent Jack Darby..If you are getting this message,odds are I'm on a miss..."_

"Scrap!"Arcee said hanging up and not letting the recording finish it's message.

Her attention was then turned to a group of people screaming as Arcee entered the next street,seeing people run out of an office building that was on fire,Bruticus's Energon blasts clearly being the cause.

Arcee wasted no time as she ran to to them,seeing if there was anything that she could do as more screams came from the group of people that were gathered outside as they quickly ran to the sight of her.

"I'm only trying to help you!"Arcee yelled as another young woman ran out of the building,pausing in her steps as she saw Arcee.

"Don't me afraid"Arcee said holding up her hands."I'm here to help"

"My son!...He's missing!...I can't find him!"

"Calm down..Where did you see him last?"Arcee asked,bending down infront of the woman.

"In there!"The woman answered,pointing to the same building she ran out of."He went to use the restroom right before the building caught on fire...I went in to look for him but now he's missing!"

"Okay...Just stay here..I'll find him"Arcee responded walking up to the enterance,finding it to small for her to enter.

"Take cover!"Arcee said to the woman as she ran and kneeled down behind a car.

Arcee pulled out her blasters,releasing a couple of Energon blasts and blasting a hole in the wall just big enough for her to get through.

Arcee stepped through the opening,finding the height of the room tall enough,only making her bend down a bit.

She was in a lobby of the office building,the fire was well on it's way of burning everything in it's fire started getting stronger as smoke filled the room

"Hello!"Arcee called out."Is anyone in here?!"

If Arcee was Human,she wouldn't be able to breath and see due to the smoke,but Arcee was not Human,she was Cybertronion,breathing was not a reqirement for her and her optics made her able to clearly see through the fire and smoke.

She caught sight of a small boy run from one end of the large room to the other,going over to a desk and hiding under it.

Arcee went over,picked up the desk like it weighed nothing and toss it aside as the boy screamed at the sight of her.

"It's going to be okay..I'm here to help"Arcee said in a careing voice as she bent down next to him as the boy wiped his tears away snobbing.

"My Mom...I can't find her"

"She's safe...She's just outside..I'm going to take you too her"The boy nodded as Arcee reached down,picking him up as he wraped both his arms around Arcee's neck as much as he could.

Arcee was just about to stand up as she heard a noise and as soon as she looked up to investigate it,part of the ceiling fell down,barely missing them.

"Hold on!"Arcee yelled as she started running for the exit she made as more of the ceiling came crashing down all around them.

She bent over as she ran,her torso shielding the boy from any debris that was falling.

But as fast and agile as Arcee was,a piece of the ceiling fell just right,hitting Arcee's back making her fall down face first as another large chunk fell on her legs,pinning her to the ground and making her cry out in pain.

She tried with all her strength to lift it off of her but it was no use.

Her senses addled,she looked around seeing the fire was burning closer and the boy was crying again in her arms.

"What's your name?"Arcee asked,doing the only thing she could think of at the moment to calm the young boy down.

"Ka...Kaito"The boy answered back.

"Nice to meet you Kaito...I'm Arcee"

"Are..Are you a robot?"Kaito asked

"Something like one"Arcee responded back,smiling."I'm going to get you out of here Kaito...I'll get you back to your Mom...cause I want to get out too to hold my little boy again.

"You have a kid?"Kaito asked curiously."But how?"

"He's adobted..His name is Alex"All the time that Arcee had been talking,she had been also watching the section of the ceiling right above them as it started to crack more and more.

Arcee tried again to push the slab of concrete off of her but she soon gave up,her nergy was draining  
as a system check confirmed what she feared.A piece of ceiling that was pinning her legs down also caused  
a wound that was making her lose Energon.

"Kaito,I need you to close your eyes okay?"Arcee said as Kaito did what he was knew that he wouldn't survive the fire if she told him to run.

If Arcee was able to cry she would be doing a lot right now.

She closed her optics as the crack grew even larger and she turned her head to the side just as the piece of ceiling came crashing down.

Several seconds passed before Arcee reopened them,noticing that the slab of ceiling was not on top of them,but supended in mid air above them by Jack in his suit as he stood crouched,holding it up.

Jack put more power into his suit,lifting the contrete slab more and tossing it away as he bent down to Arcee,lifting the other one off her legs.

"Are you alright Babe?"Jack asked as Arcee hugged him and his suit as tight as she could.

"I think one of my knee servos is damaged..I don't think I can walk"

"Then allow me"Jack said smiling,sliding one arm under Arcee's back and the other under her legs,picking her up bridal style,as Arcee reached,picking Kaito back up as well.

"Turn you're heads!"Jack yelled as he raised one arm,it turning into a blaster.

Arcee did as she was told,making sure her and Kaito were protected as Jack released an Energon blast,blasting a hole in the wall of the building as he ran out into the street.

Jack bent down in the street as soon as they were far enough away from the burning building,allowing Arcee to gently set Kaito down,himself taking no time to run to his mother who was standing with a group of people nearby.

Jack then stood back up,carrying Arcee again safely in his arms,walking over to a parked car and setting her on the hood,it bending under her weight as Jack bent down next to her.

"What happened to you staying out of it?"Arcee asked,smiling as Jack returned it,looking her leg over

"You know me enough by now to know that I wouldn't"Jack anwered,making Arcee smile wider."So...Am I in trouble?"

"Hmmmm"Arcee thought."How about I make you sleep on the couch for a couple of nights"She said,smiling and teasing.

"I can do that"Jack answered back,smiling more

"I'll make it two weeks if you don't open that suit up so I can kiss you"Arcee said as Jack activated the button that raised the windshield of his suit.  
As soon as it opened far enough,Arcee quickly leaned in,kissing Jack deeply,Jack moaning lightly as he kissed back,wraping both of his mechianical arms around her slim waist.

Arcee broke away as she sensed Jack was running low on air.

Theyboth looked around seeing everyone that was gathered around had their eyes fixed on were still shocked by Arcee's  
presence and this only added to it.

"Jack!...Arcee!"Came June's voice as they turned to see her driving up in her car and quickly getting out,grabing her bag and running over to them.

"Mom!...What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that...Get out of that thing so I can look you over"

"Mom...I'm fine,really...Arcee is the one that's hurt"Jack said as he kissed Arcee deeply and passionatly again.

"Ease off you two...One grandchild is enough"June joked,rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of that"Arcee began."We need to check on Alex"

"And Alex is safe Arcee...Tim is watching him now"

"Wait?..Tim's here too?"Jack asked."Then he knows about..."

"He knows"June said,finishing for Jack.

"Wheres Miko and Raf?"Arcee inquired

"Ratchet wanted Raf to come back and take over the Groundbridge so he could comehere Miko ran out to find Bulkhead,I couldn't  
stop her"June responded.

"Someone call my name!?"Came Miko's voice as they turned to see Team Prime,including Ratchet walking up the street toward them with Miko riding on Bulkheads shoulder.

"Jack,Arcee,June...Are you three alright?"Optimus asked

"Arcee's leg is hurt Ratchet"Jack spoke up as Ratchet walked up to Arcee,running his scanner over her body.

"Merely a flesh wound"Ratchet answered."But you should stay off of it to prevent further damage"

"And I'm making you"Jack said smiling,giving her a quick kiss again.

_"Ummm Guys..Little help here!"_A voice yelled into their com-links.

"That sounds like Fowler"Jack pointed out

"Agent Fowler...What is your location?...Do you require assistance?"Optimus asked,speaking into his com-link.

_"Well according to this...whatever it is I'm looking at..It shows I'm right above you"_

"Above us?"Miko asked puzzled,as She and Bulkhead strugged their shoulders."What does he mean by above us?"

Miko had only had the time for those words to come out of her mouth as they all heard a loud crash and a car's alarm going off as they turned around behind them,seeing Miko's robot suit laying on a car,it crushed flat.

"Agent Fowler?"Optimus asked,raising an optic ridge.

"Will someone get me the Sam Hell out of this thing!"Fowler yelled causing everyone but Ratchet and Optimus to laugh.

"Nice landing"Bulkhead said as he steped foward,grabing the suit by the shoulders and standing it and Fowler upright.

"Thanks"Fowler responded."You should of seen my other ones...I think I was getting better"

"You better not have stratched the paint!"Miko said as she stromped forward,standing between Bulkheads legs.

Fowler deactivated the suit,making it return to its crouched position as he opened the cab to climb down.

"It's all yours Kid"Fowler said as he dusted off his clothes and straighted his tie.

Miko didn't waste anytime as she quickly climbedup,entering the cab,closing it and buckled herself up.

_"Welcome Great and Awesome Miko"_The suit spoke as Miko grabed the controls,causing Jack and Arcee to snigger at what they heard.

"Great and Awesome Miko?"Jack asked,still not believing what he heard and making him snigger more.

"Yea?...You have a problem with it"Miko asked as she flexed her fingers and threw a few punches,the suit mimicking her every move.

"Oh...No problem at all Miko"Jack answered as He and Arcee sniggered even more.

"Wait...How can Fowler even use Miko's suit?"Bulkhead asked

"Cause I reprogrammed them Bulkhead to accept the Bio signatures of a selected few for emergencies"Ratchet responded as he continued to work on Arcee's leg,sparks flying off her knee servo."That includes Fowler,June and Rafael...If fact..It was Raf's idea"

"Why me Ratchet?"June asked.

"Just a precaution Nurse Darby"Ratchet answered."In case the need should ever rise for you to use it"

"I need to go Jack"June said as she started walking toward her car."I'm sure theirs wounded that need attended too and I'm sure they need an extra nurse".

"I better come with you June"Fowler said as June looked at him,raising and eyebrow as she opened her car door."You might need some protection"

"Have you had any medical training?"June asked

"I went through some medic training when I was in the Rangers"Fowler answered.

"Good..You can carry my bag"June responded simply,sitting down in her car.

"Carry your bag?"Fowler asked surprised and irritated."Do I look like a bell hop?"

"Don't take it personally Agent Fowler"Jack began."Mom's just that way"

"I don't have all day Agent Fowler...There's people hurt"

"I can see this going well"Fowler said rolling his eyes."Coming June!"

..

"You wanted to see me my Leige?"Came Dreadwings voice as he entered the bridge of the Decepticon ship,seeing Megatron and Soundwave standing together in front of the ships computer.

"Ahhh...Dreadwing...Do come in...I'm glad I have at least one officer that I can trust to carry out my orders"Megatron responded as he turned away from the computer as Dreadwing bowed before his Master.

"My Loyalty to you is without question my Lord...And I shall prove it when I find that traitor Starscream"

"We have much more important matters to attend to now Dreadwing"Megatron said as he steped aside,letting Dreadwing get a good view of the computer screen.

"Bruticis?"Dreadwing asked,raising an optic ridge.

"It seems the destruction of the Human city is distracting him from his orders of Destroying the Autobots...I need someone else there to make sure the job gets done"

"What are your orders Lord Megatron?"

"Lead your squadron into battle with the Autobot's and remind Bruticus of his orders"Megatron said as he turned back around,facing the computer.

"And what of Optimus Prime Lord Megatron?

"When the battle is won..I'll be there personally to rip out his spark..make sure you pass that order on to Bruticus"

"Yes Lord Megatron...I will leave right away"Dreadwing said as he stood up to walk out,Megatron waiting till he left before he spoke again.

"Soundwave..accompany him...I need some better eyes on the battlefield than this blasted Earth technology"Megaton commanded as Soundwave's faceless visor simpily nodded in return.

...

"Whoa!...What's going on?!"Miko asked as she struggled to keep her balance in her suit as the ground shook in timed tremors.

"That will be Bruticus"Optimus answered,narrowing his optics.

_"Looks like I'm bringing the party to you Guys"_Came WheelJack's voice over the com-link as he and the Jackhammer appeared around the corner of a building down the street,with Bruticus right behind him.

"WheelJack..You're suppose to be leading him away from here"

_"Tried that Sir...I think he's tired of playing follow the leader"_

Bruticus sent out a massive Energon blast,it finding it's mark as it hit the tail of WheelJack's ship and sending him crashing into another building.

"Awww Scrap"Bulkhead said as all of Team Prime drew their blasters.

"WheelJack?...Are you alright"Optimus asked,speaking into the con-link but recieving no answer.

"Jackie's tough..I'm sure he's fine"

"Autobots!...This is where we stand our ground!"Optimus said,his faceplate closing."Prepare for battle!"

"Not this time"Jack said turning to Arcee."You're sitting this one out Babe"

"I have to agree with Jack Arcee...You're in no condition to fight"Ratchet added as Arcee sighed.

"Fine..."Arcee answered,pouting,teasing Jack as well.

"Mmmm...Don't make me be forceful"Jack said leaning in again,Arcee meeting him half way.

"But you know I so love it when you do"Arcee responded as they kissed deeply again,making Ratchet roll his optics.

"Just be careful"Arcee said softly as they broke their kiss,staring eachother lovinly in the eyes.

"Always"Jack responded,smiling and winking,lowering the windshield of his suit.

"Ratchet...You and Arcee get somewhere that's safe"Optimus commanded

"Right away Optimus"Ratchet responded as He and Arcee stood up,Arcee leaning on him to help her walk.

"Well it's still four against one"Bulkhead pointed out,as Jack took his place in the defence line.

"Five against one"Miko corrected,taking her place in line as well between Bulkhead and Jack.

"Make that six"WheelJack corrected again as he joined them from a nearby street,flexing his neck and shoulders and drawing his swords from his back."Ugly here,owes me a new ship..and I'm not leaving till he pays up"

"Someones gonna get hurt here"Bulkhead said as Bruticus stomped toward them.

"He's up against three Wreckers Bulk"WheelJack responded,looking over to Miko and giving her a wink,making her smile."I'd say the odds are in our favor"

"Well lets even them up!"Came the deep voice of Dreadwing as he flew in with his squadron of Vehicons as they all transformed in mid air,before slamming into the ground.

"Well,what do you know"WheelJack began."Just when I thought this was going to be easy..It's turning into more like a challenge..Just the way a Wrecker likes it".

"We will see about that"Dreadwing responded,drawing his sword off his back.

"Well alright then"WheelJack said,closing his faceplate and running foward.

"WheelJack!..No!"Optimus yelled it was to late,WheelJack had already engaged the Decepticons,his twin swords slicing through Vehicons left and right,leaving the rest of Team Prime no choice as they opened fire.

"Stay close to me Miko"Bulkhead said as he fired his blaster,downing a Vehicon that was running toward them.

Bulkhead was too distracted of sending his mace into more Vehicons,he didn't notice another running foward from the side.

"Bulk!..Look Out"Miko yelled as she drew her suits sword,closing her eyes as she lunged it forward.  
She opened her eyes to see the face of a Vehicon right infront of her,her sword pentrating right though it's chest.

She withdrew her sword,the Vehicons V shaped optic turning black as it feel backwards,hitting the ground.

"You okay Kid?"Bulkhead asked as Miko nodded.

Team Prime struggled to defend off the rest of the was locked in a one on one sword duel with Dreadwing,as they locked blades,loking eachother in the optics.

"Today is your demise Optimis Prime!"

"You killing me will have no purpose Dreadwing!...End this!...Stray from Megatrons path before it's to late!"

"As much as would love the honor of spending you to the All-Spark Prime...I'm just holding you till Lord Megatron arrives"

"THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL SEND OPTIMUS PRIME TO HIS DEATH WILL BE ME"Bruticus spoke is his deep echoing voice as he reached down,grabing Dreadwing in his grasp.

"Bruticus!...What do you think you're doing?!...Un-hand me this instant!"

"NO!"

"You are disobeying a superior officer...Release me!"

"IF YOU INSIST"Bruticus responded as he picked Dreadwing up higher,and tossing him through the air at Optimus watched him disappear on the other side of the city.

Optimus dodged Buticus's hand as it came down again,Optimus sending a Energon blast right in Bruticus's eyes as he cried out in pain.

"Autobot's!...Take cover!"Optimus shouted as all of Team Prime dove for cover as Bruticus stomped forward,finishing off the last of the  
Vehicons by steping on them.

"Guys..."Jack began looking up at Bruticus."Please tell me someone has a plan"

"Wait...Can't we just use something to fry his circuts?"Miko asked

_"You mean like a EMP?"_Raf asked as his voice came over their com-links

"A what?" Miko asked

_"An EMP"_Raf said again

"Raf..I speak English and Japanese"Miko began."I don't speak Science"

"_It means Electro Magnetic Pulse..When a nuclear weapon goes off..it sends out a pulse,frying all electronics within it's range"_

"You mean...like a bomb?"Jack asked

_"Normally yes...But the military has devices now that just sends a pulse out...We will get the same effect..just no explosion...The question is if they have one big enough to take down Bruticus..and we would still have to modify it to take effect on him"_

"Well there's someone we know that will know"Jack said as he pressed a button on his suits control panel that activated his com-link.

...

"Agent Fowler!...I need bandages!"June shouted as she leaned over a teenage boy that was laying on the street,burns visable on differnt parts of his body.  
Fowler ran over to them,panting and completly out of breath as he brough June her medical bag.

And I thought...I would...be glad...to get out of the office and back into the field for once"Fowler said in between breaths.

Fowlers phone started ringing in his jacket pocket as he took a few more breaths before reaching in and answering it.

"Fowler here"

_"Agent Fowler...We need a EMP device...A BIG ONE...Does the military have anything like that?"_Jack asked

"You mean like the X-11?" Fowler asked

_"The what?"_Miko asked as she cut in on her com-link_."Honestly,does anyone know how to speak English around here?_

"That's just the code name for it...besides that's all I know anyway..the rest is classfied"Fowler answered

_"Well it better become un-classified..FAST...because we're out of options here"_Jack responded.

"Even if I do somehow get my hands on one...How am I suppose to get back to base?!"

"Raf can Bridge you back...and He can Bridge you and the X-11 back there"

"Go!"June shouted."The Team needs you more than I do..I can take care of things here".Fowler nodded at June before she stood up to go to another persons aid.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jack...with the X-11...I hope"

...

Team Prime was continuing to fall back more and more through the city as Bruticus kept of options on stopping Bruticis,  
Optimus ordered that the Team concentrate again on making sure they were no Human casualties as they waited for Fowler.

"Fowler better hurry up or they're going to be scraping our parts off the streets"Bulkhead said as he stood infront of Miko.  
She's in her Robot suit but she was still more vulnerable than he was.

"He will be here Bulkhead"Optimus responded

"And what are we suppose to do till he does"Bulkhead asked

"Stay alive"

_"Optimus,it's Raf"_

"Go ahead Rafeal"Optimus answered

_"Fowler's back here at base...with the EMP weapon ...I'm Groundbridging him now"_

"Thank you Rafeal" Optimus said as a green portal of the Groundbridge appeared behind them right after,a tan humvee driving out of it with a stange,black cannon like weapon mounted on it's roof turret.

"Does anyone know how much I had to go through to get this thing?!"Fowler yelled as he leaned out the driver side window."If it doesnt come back in one piece,I'm going to hate to see the bill"

"Look around"Miko began,rolling her eyes."See all the smashed cars?...Not likely"

"So what do I need to do?...Shoot him with this thing,watch his lights go out and then we can go home?"

_"I'm afraid not Agent Fowler"_Raf said over the com-links_."Even with the modifications I made to it to have effect on his biology...You still need to be very close"_

"Just how close are we talking about here?"

_"Well to make sure he gets the full blast of it...I'd say point blank range"_

"Well I said I wanted to get out back into the field"Fowler said before he opened the drivers door of the humvee and climbed in."Lets do this!"

"Autobots...I would advise us retreating back to a safe distance...the weapon could effect us just as well"

"Well that's comforting to know"Fowler said looking back out of the window.

"Don't worry about us Agent Fowler...concentrate on the job at hand"Optimus responded as Fowler simply nodded.

Fowler shifted the humvee into gear as pushed the petal foward,making the humvees engine roar to life as it drove down the street toward Bruticus.

"Wreck our cities will you?"Fowler said as he floored the petal as he aim toward dove into the floor of the humvee  
right before it crashed into Bruticus's right leg.

Fowler wasted no time as he climbed back and up into the turret as he powered up the EMP weapon and aimed it skyward toward Bruticus.

"Here's a present from Uncle Sam!"Fowler yelled as he fired the weapon,the EMP blast hitting Bruticus square in the chest.

Bruticus's body froze in its place as his Optics went black.

He fell backwards,making the ground shake as his body hit street.

Fowler then approached the downed Decepticon cautiously,seeing no life within him.

"Optimus...It's Fowler...Mission accomplished"

_"Well done Agent Folwer"_

"All in a days work"Folwer responded as he looked over to Bruticus's face again,his look of victory turning into fear as Bruticus's optics flickered and his hand started to move.

"Ahh...Hell No!"Fowler yelled,hanging up his phone and diving for cover behind the parked humvee.

He peeked over the hood just in time to see Bruticus split apart as each Combaticon formed their own robot modes as Team Prime watched on.

"What in the scrap hit us?"Swindle asked as he held his forhead."My processer feels like it's melting"

"That doesn't matter now...We have a job to finish"On-Slaught said,drawing his sword just when a Groundbridge opened behind them,Megatron stepping out of it.

"Lord Megatron"On-Slaught greeted as all the Combations bowed."We were just about to finish the Autobots once and for all"Megatron took a look around at the destruction of the city and seeing the Autobot's alive before answering.

"I can see where You and Your Team have been devoting your attention On-Slaught...It doesn't please me"

"But my Lord..."

"Get back to the ship...I will deal the Autobots personally...And I will deal with you all later"

"Yes my Lord"On-Slaught responded,before walking into the groundbridge,as Megatron walked forward,toward the Autobots as Fowler crawed under the humvee,hoping he wouldn't be seen.

"What is that old saying Optimus?...If you want something done right...Do it yourself"Megatron said,drawing his sword as Optimus did the same,narrowing his optics.

"So,tell me Optimus..How many times have we faced each other like this over the years?...Personally I've lost count"

"Too many Megatron"

"Look at them Optimus...quivering in fear at the sight of us..and yet you stood here between Bruticus and them,protecting this city,protecting your precious new home"

"They do not deserve the same fate that took our planet"

"They deserve to be ruled"

"That I can not allow...Not while there's still Energon still flowing through my veins...One shall stand!...

"And one shall fall!"Megatron said,finishing for Optimus as they rushed foward,swinging their swords and locking into a sword lock.

"We need to help Optimus!"Bulkhead shouted as Jack pointed to the still open Decepticon Groundbridge.

"We have problems of our own Guys"Jack said as more Vehicons poured out of the portal.

"Where do these guys keep coming from?"Miko asked.

"Who cares?"WheelJack said,raising his swords."They're scrap metal anyway"

"Then lets scrap 'um"Miko said as She,Jack and Bumblebee opened fire with their blasters while Bulkhead and WheelJack moved in,Wheeljack slicing through them while more were being crushed by Bulkheads mace.

Meanwhile,The duel raged on between Optimus and Megatron as they striked and blocked each sword strike blow by blow.  
Megatron took advandage of another sword lock as he reached up with his free hand,his fist slamming into Optimus's abdomen and again  
into his face,knocking Optimus backward.

"This ends now Megatron!"Optimus shouted as he drew his other sword,rushing forward again,swinging both his swords as Megatron tried to keep up with blocking them.

Megatron managed to catch one of Optimus sword with his own but Optimus other one came down,slicing across Megatons chest making him stumble back as Optimus finished his strike with his freed sword as it came down,severing Megatrons right arm at the elbow.

Optimus then kicked Megatron in the chest,makingMegatron fall to the ground as he struggled to craw backwards on one hand as Optimus walked forward.

"Do you Yield Megatron?"Optimus said as she stood above him.

"Go ahead Optimus..finish it..you know I'm not in any condition to carry on..you can bring centuries of war to a end by a single strike of a sword...you will be a hero"

Optimus took a few moments to take in Megatrons words.

He looked around him,from the helicopter that was hovering above them,to thecountless number of spectators that  
were watching in fear as the police held them back.

"No,I won't be..at least not in their eyes"Optimus said as he steped back,shealthing his sword."They know nothing of us..They know nothing of our war or why we're fighting...But they do know the taking of a life when they see it...They know murder..and that is something I will not commit"

"The noble Optimus Prime...always siding with what's right...siding with the Humans"

"I chose my side Megatron...Just as you chose yours...Go now while I still allow it..mend your wounds...I can only pray it will be on better terms when we meet again"

"I can promise you right now it won't be Optimus"Megatron responded as Optimus turned to walk away,stopping briefly to answer.

"Then so be it..."

Megatron stood up to walk away in the oppsite direction toward the Decepticons still open groundbridge,only stopping to reach down to pick up his severed arm.

"Optimus?...You're just letting him walk away?"Bulkhead asked,Optimus waiting till Megatron had indeed left before looking up to the news helicopter again.

"Our presence is known Bulkhead...we're no longer living in the shadows...we are guardians to humanity...not it's killers"Optimus answered.

_"Optimus..is everyone alright...does anyone need medical assistance?"_Ratchet asked over the com-link as Team Prime gathered around,Miko giving Bulkhead and WheelJack high fives before turning to Jack.

"Come on...give me some skin Jack...well metal in our case"Miko said as Jack chuckled.

"Alright Miko"

_"Optimus?"_Ratchet asked again

"Everyone is okay Ratchet..just enjoying their victory"

_"That's good to hear...Arcee will be relieved...she's been very worried"_Ratchet said as Bumblebee let out some beeps and buzzes.

"Yes Bumblebee,things will indeed change from this point on...but them changing for our better good remains to be seen"

..

_"Doc..are you there?"_Came Fowlers voice over the base's intercom.

"Well,there goes my peace and quiet"Ratchet said,rolling his optics as he turned his attention away from his work to reach over,pressing a button to answer the video call."Yes Agent Fowler...What is it?"

_"Well,I'll be dipped...I didn't want to believe that you were still at base"_

"Agent Fowler..Considering you're back at your base too..I can say the same about you"

_"Well I had to go through debriefing...What's your excuse Ratchet?"_

"Simple..The Team didn't need me anymore...And someone had to mind the Groundbridge and I didn't want to deprive Rafeal of not being with the others"

_"Yea...Well..Just turn the news on...there's something you need to see"_

"Agent Fowler...There's nothing on the news that could possibly interest me"Ratchet responded,taking a look into his microscope"

_"Just take a look anyway Ratchet...it won't kill you"_Fowler said

"Fine...If you insist"Ratchet said as he hung the video call up,then making the news come up on his computer,before taking another look into his microscope.

"Oh no"Ratchet said,face palming his hand,forcing himself to turn back to the computer screen as he heard Miko's voice

"_Are we on TV?!"Miko said exicited."Please tell me we are!"_

_"Yes,you are"_The reporter answered back smiling_"Can I have your names?"_

_"I'm Miko!...Can my parents see me?!"_

_"Yes they can Miko...If they're watching...And who's this?"_The reporter asked as the camera paned up to Bulkhead

"_Ummm...Bulkhead"_Bulkhead answered nervously.

"_So Miko,I take it you and Bulkhead are friends?"_

_"Are you freaking kidding me!...We're best buds!"_

_"Well it certainly shows Miko...It seems you and Bulkhead are very close"_

_"Not as close as Jack and Arcee"_Miko responded,trying to hold back a snigger.

_"I haven't interviewed them yet...Are they good friends as well?"_

_"More along the lines of them being married"_Miko answered,finelly letting out a little laugh.

_"You mean Husband and Wife married?"_The reporter asked in disbelief.

"_Is there any other kind?"_

Ratchet rolled his optics as he started to work more,the news broadcast catching his attention again as Jack and Arcee appeared for their interview,Jack facing the camera,Arcee bent down behind him on one knee.

_"We have gotten word from a reliable source that you two are married...is that true"_The reporter asked as Jack and Arcee looked eachother,before turning back to the camera,not expecting what they just got asked.

_"And that reliable source would be Miko correct?"_Jack asked.

_"Yes...but how did you..."_

_"How did I know?"_Jack asked,finishing the reporters question."_I know Miko and this has her written all over it"_

_"It's true_"Arcee said before the reporter had time to ask another question as the camera paned up to her_."We're married_"Jack looked up to her,shocked a little by what she just said.

It is certainly known now that Humans aren't alone in the universe and Jack was still unsure of what the outcome might be and Arcee stating to the world of the first known interspecies marriage only added to it.

Jack looked is his loves optics,looking for guidance as she looked back into gave him a nod,urging him forward as she took his hand into hers.  
Jack took a deep breath as he turned back to the camera.

_"We are"_Jack said,comfirming what Arcee just stated as they leaned in to share a kiss as the reported turned to face the camera.

_"There you have it world...With the threat gone here in Tokyo,the city is welcoming it's off world visitors with open arms,though there is hardship here,there is also friendship...even Love...Back to you Mark"_

_"Thank you Jessicia...They really do make a lovely couple...We have just gotten word that the leader of the beings now known as Autobots is about to make a speech so were going to cut to Stephenie,shes our other reporter on the scene...Are you there Stephenie?"_

_"Yes I am Mark..and what you heard is correct...Behind me in just a few minutes,the leader of the Autobots known as Optimus Prime will be making his speech...It seems all of Japan is here today,anxiously waiting on what he has to say"_

_"Well I bet that the other Autobots are enjoying their time in the spotlight as well"_

_"Yes they are Mark...They have become instant celebritys..Everyone wants to meet them"_

_"And so does the world right now..We have word that all flights into Japan are booked solid...Is that true Stephenie?_

_"I'm afraid I'm going to put your question on hold Mark"_The reporter responded as she steped out of view of the camera,in paning and zooming onto Optimus as he steped into view.

_"Greetings people of Earth...I am Optimus Prime...Leader of my team of Autobots that has been stationed here countless of Millienna,  
We have been fighting a war on our planet Cybertron with the evil Decepticons,A war that took our once proud civiliation down to a select few of survivors"._

_"The war left our planet ravenged,unliveable,which forced us to turn to the stars to find a new home,which we did so here on Earth"._

_"But our escape from our planet didn't go un noticed,The Lord of the Decepticons Megatron followed us here,and since soon after we arived,we also have been fighting a secert war over your planets Energon sources,A substance that is the life blood for all Cybertronions,Autobot and Decepticon alike."_

_"For a number of years,we have been living secertly side by side with you all,not wanting to reveil ourselves out of fear what the outcome would be.  
__When we first saw Earth's population,you were strange and much smaller in size compared to our kind"._

_"But in time,we learned to repect you,to allie with you,to call you our friends"_

_"Though our residence lies in the United States...we are an allie to all Humanity"._

_"Unlike us,Megatron will stop at nothing to get what he wants,Whoever is in his way will simply be pushed aside._

_"He doesn't care how many he hurts,how many homes he destroys,or how much damage he does to your planet"_

_"Though small in size,you are by no means small in heart,which you proved countless of times over during the events that happened here today.  
Though we are not from Earth,we consider it our home just as you do,and we will defend it with our lives,and we will proudy welcome the chance  
of living openly beside you"_

_"I am Optimus Prime and I leave you today by sending a message"_

_"When Evil rises,we will be there to subdue it,When hope is lost,look up to us for guidance,When you're scared and don't have anywhere else to turn,take our hands into yours...That is our Promise"_

Ratchet turned away from the news broadcast on his computer to continue his work,sighing before he spoke.

"Optimus..What have you gotten us into..."

_To be concluded..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:Welcome everyone to my final chapter Diplomacy.**

**As of ****we all know ****Transformers:Prime,sadly is ****coming to an end.  
****May I be the one of many to say that I have loved the show from the very beginning.**

**It ****will be greatly missed by us all.**

**But with the show ending,it doesnt mean it has to die...May it live on within our minds,our hearts,and with our stories.**

**Arcee and Jack forever!**

**Again,I would like to thank my friend Star Saber21 who has been with me every step of the way with this story.  
If you love Jack and Arcee stories,check out his..you won't be disapointed.**

**Transformers Prime:Diplomacy**

**Chapter 5**

"Damn United Nations!...After everything the Bot's did they still consider them a threat!"Fowler yelled as he walked fast passed rolls of people working at their desks at the Air-Force base,Rachel following close behind him.

It had been little over a week since everything that happened in Tokyo.  
Most of Team Prime were taking some much needed time off with Optimus still in meetings with the United Nations while Ratchet was enjoying his peace and quiet back at their base Omega 1.

But Omega 1 wasn't the only base that Team Prime was operating out of after they got back,they have been operating  
out of a vacant hanger on the military base.

Since that they are known to the world,Optimus wanted a more less secert place where they can operate with Earth's military forces,While still keeping their base a secert.

"So,I'm guessing the meeting isn't going well?"Rachel asked as she wrote on her clipboard.

"Going terrible is a better word or it!"Fowler responded as he handed Racheal more papers."Remind me again why you're following me around Miss Evans and not Jack?"

"Don't you remember Sir?...You granted Jack's request for a few days off"

"That's something I don't understand...Ever since Tokyo,Jack has more or less kept to himself...He's a hero,he should be signing a book deal,appearing on a talk show...not taking days off"

"Well even Heros need a day off too Sir once in a while"Rachel responded as she wrote more,almost droping her clipboard to the sound of a baby crying loudly.

"For crying out loud!..."Fowler said,face palming his hand.

"Ummm...Sir...Is that a baby?"

"No Miss Evans..That's the sound of a fighter jet taking off"Fowler answered sarcastically."Of course that's a baby"

"Why is a baby on the base?"Rachel asked

"Because I'm not brave enough to say no to Nurse Darby...Jack maybe...But not June"

"But,Sir...Childern aren't allowed on the base...What is the General finds out?"

"Well it's lucky for me he's off doing inspection tours today"Fowler said as he started walking fast toward his office,Rachel trying her best to keep crying grew louder as they neared the opened the door,Rachel being the first to enter as she went over to Alex who was laying in his carrier on the floor by the desk.

"What's wrong Alex..."Rachel asked in a sweet caring voice as she picked up Alex out of his carrier.

"I bet my sweet behind that he needs a changing"

"Well..let's just take care of that..."Rachel said,taking Alex over to a chair and laying him down,beginning to undress him.

"Your record doesn't state you having childern Miss Evans"

"I babysit for my sister alot"Rachel answered.

"Ummm...Miss Evans...How would you like to be relieved from duty the rest of the day?"Fowler asked,smiling the best he could,as Rachel looked at him,picking up on what he was doing.

"You know Sir...My sister pays me for babysitting for her...and this isn't one of my duties"

"Fine Miss Evans"Fowler sighed defeated."I'll put you in for a promotion"

"No need for that Sir"Rachel said,chuckling."I'm just doing this for Jack and Arcee"

"Thank's"Fowler sighed."I hate babysitting for that woman...She scares me"

"Yea...I'm sure Arcee can be intimidating when she wants to be"Rachel said as she finished changing and dressing Alex.

"I wasn't meaning Arcee"Fowler answered,closing his office door and leaving Rachel laughing.

"I wonder what your parents are doing right now"Racheal said as she leaned down,kissing Alex on the forhead.

...

"Can I look now?" Arcee asked,giggleing as she stood with her optics closed with Jack standing behind her in his robot suit,his mechiancal hands on her waist,guiding her forward.

"For the tenth time..No"Jack answered back chuckling."We're almost there and I don't want to spoil the surprise"

"Awwww...Baby...You know I get inpatient"Arcee said making Jack laugh a little

"Yea,I know you do"

"Why did you have to wear that suit anyway?"Arcee asked."You could of showed me without it"

"Part of the surprise...and if you don't be quiet,I'm not going to show you"Jack answered,teasing.

"Can I least have a hint?"Arcee asked,making Jack chuckle again.

"Fine...It will make Ratchet very happy.

"I thought this was a surprise for Me and not Ratchet"

"It is...But Ratchet's going to be happy too"

"I don't understand,if the surprise if for me,how can Ratchet be..."

"Okay you can look now"Jack said with a smile as Arcee opened her optics,laying her optics on a large metal building.

"A hanger?"Arcee asked,raising an optic ridge."How does this surprise me?...I've seen the insides and outsides of many"

"Well...you're going to like the insides of this one"Jack answered,raising the windshield of his suit to whisper in her ear."This is our new home"

Hearing this quickly made Arcee turn around in Jack's arms,not believing what she just head,making her ask to comfirm it.

"Our new home?"Arcee asked as Jack nodded.

"The base had another vacant hanger open...so I asked Fowler and he ageed to let us have it"

"I love it Babe...Thank you"Arcee said as he leaned in,kissing Jack deeply.

"It's nothing much on the inside...theres just a few walls up so far"Jack began."I still have a lot of work to do"

"Don't think for one second I'm not going to help you...I can swing a mean hammer"Arcee said grinning.

"Mmmm...I bet you can"Jack responded as they leaned in again for another kiss.

"I still fail to understand why you wore that suit though"

"Well,theres a tradition here on Earth that the Groom carries the Bride over the threshold of their first house..and I don't think I would be able too without it"Jack said smiling,making Arcee smile back in return.

"Mmmm...what are we standing out here for then?"Arcee asked as Jack quickly scooped her up into his arms bridal style,carrying her inside,making her giggle in return.

They shared another kiss before Jack gently sat her down,Arcee turning around to face him again.

"I love you Jack"

"And I love you Arcee"

"Mmmmm...why don't you get out of that thing and show me our bedroom...it served it's purpose"

"But it's just any empty room..I don't have the wallpaper up much less our bed in"Jack responded as Arcee kissed him quickly again before whispering into his ear.

"Who said anything about us needing a bed?"

"Okay...back to my six foot self"Jack said as he walked back had just stepped out a few minutes earier to get out of his suit.

"Mmmm...much better"Arcee responded as she bent down infront of him,kissing him passionly again."I love being able to feel the real you"

"Do you like the house?"Jack asked,breaking away from another kiss as Arcee nodded in response.

"I love it Jack..I can't wait to see when it's finished"

"Me neither"Jack responded,giving Arcee a quick kiss again before chuckling slightly."You should of heard what the carpenter said when I told him I wanted twenty foot doorways"

Hearing this caused Arcee to stand up and turn away as she walked under the doorway,leading to the next room,running her hand along the wall and looking up as the tip of her crown was just able to go under.

"Arcee..what's wrong?"Jack asked as he went over to stand beside her.

"Why did you choose a hanger for our home Jack?"

"Because it's..."

"Tall?...Big?...Spaceous?"Arcee said,cutting Jack off."Enough room for me?"

"Arcee..."Jack said sincere as he layed his left hand on her leg,knowing where she was getting to.

"We couldn't get married properly because of me...We couldn't make a baby together because of me..now we can't have a normal house because of me"

"Arcee...listen to me"Jack said making Arcee finelly look down to him.

"I'm sorry Babe..I guess I ruined your surprise"

"You didn't...Just please listen to me okay?"Jack said as Arcee nodded."Of course I chose this for our home to suit your needs...because I love you Arcee"Jack said making Arcee smile."There's nothing I wouldn't do for you"

"I know"Arcee responded,bending down to him."And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you in return"

"Why do you do that?"Jack asked as Arcee raised an optic ridge out of curiousity.

"Why do I do what Jack?"

"Why do you bend down to me?"

"I do it for you Babe...to be able to feel closer to you..to be able to look you in the eyes...to kiss you"

"So you're saying if I was as tall as you...you wouldn't have to do that..right?"Jack asked smiling as Arcee chuckled

"Of course I wouldn't have too...Wait..you're trying to prove something to me aren't you?"

"Well are you taller than me..or am I shorter than you?"Jack asked,making Arcee chuckle more.

"Both ways I guess"

"Arcee..what I'm getting at is that we both do things cause we love the other one"

"Mmmm...How did I get a husband that was so smart?"Arcee asked as he giggled,giving Jack another kiss.

"You were just lucky I guess"Jack answered back,smiling as wide as he could.

"I guess things about us not being normal for a married couple keeps bothering me"Arcee said,trailing her finger across Jack's chest

"Babe...I gave up things being normal a long time ago..And I've never looked back"Jack answered,laying a comforting hand on Arcee's cheek making her smile.

"So,are you going to lead me to our room?...or am I going to have to strip you off right here"

...

"I don't know about this Miko..."Bulkhead said as he looked around was in Vehicle mode,a number "5" decaled on his doors as he parked beside countless of other cars of differnt makes and types in a huge lit indoor dirt arena.

"Relax Bulk!..Those other Driver's won't know what hit them!"Miko said as she climbed into Bulkhead's driver seat from the back,folding her pigtails under a helmet as she put it on.

"But what is Optimus finds out?...Odds are we're going to be on TV"

"The only ones who watch this channel are Me and You"Miko responded."Besides...The world knows of us now so what's the harm?"

"Still I don't know Miko..."

"Come on Bulk...Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that!"

_"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN...TO THE FIRST ROUND OF THE LAS-VEGAS DEMOLITION DERBY"_

"I can't believe we're freaking doing this!"Miko shouted."This is sooo cool!"

"Miko...what if you get hurt?"Bulkhead asked,getting a little worried.

"They're not going to even stratch your paint Bulk..much less put a dent in you...I'll be fine"

"Alright...But put your seat belt on"

"Geee...You're beginning to sound like my parents"Miko said,rolling her eyes as she buckled herself in.

_"A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST...BULKHEAD OF THE AUTOBOTS"._Hearing all the cheering and applause made Miko take a look around seeing all the stands full of people.

"They must be thousands of people here Bulk!...Tens of thousands!...and they're here to see us!"

"How did they even know I was going to be here Miko?"

"I...might of said something about it"Miko simply responded,brushing Bulkheads question off.

_"DRIVERS...START YOUR ENGINES"_

"Well..if we're going to do this,we might as well do it right"Bulkhead said,turning his stereo on and making ear defting noise fill the quickly looked ahead,the look on her face turning serious as she watched the light above the arena go from red to yellow.

"Lets do this"Miko said as she closed the visor of her helmet,right before the light turned green.

_"GO!"_

_..._

"I hope this is a good idea"Raf said as he sat in Bumblebee's driver seat,Bumblebee beeping back in response,making Raf chuckle.

"Yea...I know she's always loved you...But she has a differnt side of you to get to know now"Raf responded,Bumblebee beeping more.

"Of course she will...What's not to love about you Bee?"

Bumblebee turned down the street that led to the Esquival was night out,the only imitation coming for street lights as they lined the turned into the driveway,coming to a halt and turning his headlights out.

"It looks like she's home"Raf pointed out,seeing the well lit house.

_"Rafeal..is that you?!"_Came a voice from the house as a middle aged,dark haired woman in a dress walked out of the door.

"Yea Mom!..It's me"Raf answered,opening Bumblebee's driver side door and stepping out.

"I wasn't expecting you home for the weekend,Honey..Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Mom"

"Is my collage boy getting good grades?"She asked,kissing him on the forhead.

"Straight A's as usual"Raf answered,smiling.

"I hope you're staying for dinner..I so happen made your favorite tonight"

"Of course I will Mom...I'm planning on staying through the weekend"

"I'm glad...It looks like it may storm tonight,so you better pull your car in the garage before you come inside"

"Ummm...Mom..about my car."Raf said,rubing the back of his neck."There's something I need to tell you"

"Rafeal..if you need some help making the payment..all you have to do is ask me"

"No..It's not that"Raf answered."Actually,there's some here I want to introduce you too"

"My little boy...Bringing home a girl already?"

"Not Exactly"Raf responded,turning around to look at Bumblebee."Say hello Bee"

Raf's Mom watched in shock as metal plates shifted from the yellow and black sports car,Bumblebee's true form taking it's shape as the metal parts fell back into 's Mom looked to her Son for answers,surprising her and seeing him in no stock as Bumbleebee walked foward and bent down to Raf.

"So it's true"Raf's mom said looking up in amazement at the black and yellow Autobot scout."I saw it all on the news but I has no idea that my son...All these years and I didn't know what was sitting parked outside our house"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mom...I wasn't allowed too..up till recently"

"Don't be sorry Honey..I understand...So...you were going to introduce us?"

"Mom...Meet Bumblebee...My Friend"Raf said as Bumblee let out some cheerful beeps.

"Ummm...What did he say?"

"Bee said it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too...Bumblebee"

...

The evening sun was sinking beyond the horizon as a lovely and attractive woman wearing a green one piece bathing suit and her hair in a ponytail emerged from the surf of an reached up to squeeze the water out of her hair with both hands as she walked forward out of the water and onto the sandy beach.

"Aren't you coming in"June asked as she stood hands on her hips above a middle aged man laying asleep on a towel,wearing just a pair of black swimming shorts.

"Tim!"June shouted,awaking Tim from his sleep.

"God!..June!..you scared me..."

"Are you getting up or not?"June asked,starting to get annoyed.

"What about you coming down here"Tim responded,quickly grabing June's right arm and pulling her down to the sand making her scream,then giggle.

"I fell...in love...with a monster!"June said still giggleing,gently and playfully hitting Tim on the chest.

"At least you're in love with me"Tim said,kissing June deeply as she wraped both her arms around his neck.

"Very much in love"June said,hitting Tim playfully again

"So,where to next?...Paris?...Rome?..Rio?"Tim asked as he gave June another quick kiss."I could get use to this Groundbridge travel"

"Tim..The Groundbridge uses up Energon every time the Autobot's use it...which is something they don't have an endless supply of..I talked Ratchet into letting us come here but we shouldn't it take for advantage"

"If you say so Honey...It's a good thing I didn't cancel my Flyer Miles"

"Besides...we have to get back soon...I'm sure the hospital is wondering where one of their nurses and doctors have gone"

"And considering I didn't tell my secertary when I would be back"Tim added,kissing June on her right shoulder."So..Are you mad at me?

"Well...I might forgive you if you rub some more sunscreen on my back"June answered,smiling,turning her back toward Tim.

"So tell me about more about Ratchet"Tim said as he started to apply the lotion,June moving her ponytail out of the way."I mean I know he's a doctor for the Autobot's but does he have any Human medical knowledge?"

"Well..I have always helped out Ratchet when the kids have got hurt"

"You and Ratchet must be very close"Tim stated,as he began to rub more lotion in.

"I can say we are"June simply answered,letting it sink in a few moments before gasping and turning around,realizing what she just said.

"It's not like that!...I mean sure I consider Ratchet a friend just like I do everyone else...He's from a differnt world for God's sake!"

"Well...that didn't stop Jack"

"I can't believe we're even discussing this!"June said turning back around and crossing her arms.

"Honey...I'm sorry...All of this is still sinking in I guess..and there's alot to sink"Tim said as he kissed June's neck,making her relax.

"It's fine..."June answered sighing."Why bring it up anyway?

"Well considering Team Prime doesn't have a Human doctor on call... I was just thinking if they might be a opening on Team Prime's medical team"

...

"What DID the carpender say?"Arcee asked,awaking Jack from his dozed state who was laying face up on her torso,his head between her metallic was only wearing his underwear as they both layed together on the unfinished floor of their new home.

"He just couldn't understand why we needed twently foot doorways and very high ceilings"Jack answered,turning over and giving Arcee a quick kiss.

"And you told him...?"

"The truth..what else?"Jack answered."That I needed to make sure that my lovely,beautiful,understanding,Cybertronion wife had enough head clereance"Jack finished making Arcee chuckle.

"Getting on my good side isn't neccessory Jack...I'm okay with people knowing now"

"Good"Jack said,placing another kiss on Arcee's lips."Cause Alex has a doctor appointment tomorrow and HIS MOM and HIS DAD are taking him together"

"Alex will not be riding on any motorcycle Jack...I don't care if his Mom is one"

"I didn't mean that Arcee...I mean't us walking down the street together..Just like you wanted"

"The press will have a field day with that"Arcee responded,smiling and running her fingers through Jack's hair."We're a celebrity couple now after all"

"Never thought I'd become a celebrity"Jack said,smiling back

"Well...Just don't let it go to your head"Arcee responded,pressing her index finger up to Jack's forhead."They will be no parties of any kind,and I'm going to make sure I'm with you every where you go to beat the women off of you"

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Arcee"

"Ohh...I trust you Babe...It's everyone else I don't trust...Now that I exist...I can defend my marriage properly"

"Well..I can defend my half just a well as you can yours"Jack said as he leaned down,kissing Arcee deeply.

"Mmmm...You up for another round?"Arcee asked,raising her left optic ridge and smiling seductivly.

"Mmmm...Are you?"Jack asked back,leaning down more to kiss Arcee's chest.

"Ohh..Yes"Arcee answered,reaching don with both hands and sliding Jack's underwear off with one quick motion.

...

Ratchet turned away from his computer as a loud familer engine sound entered the base.

He saw the shine of headlights coming down the concrete tunnel shortly before a red,blue,and silver semi-truck appeared,coming to a halt and transforming as Optimus stood before Ratchet.

"Glad to you have you back Optimus"Ratchet greeted as Optimus steped forward,laying a comforting hand on the old medics shoulder.

"It's good to be back Old Friend"Optimus responded back before taking a quick look around,noticing the emptyness and quietness."Where is everyone?"

"Still on leave Optimus...No one has reported in since,nor either have I inquired about them...But I have been monitoring their signals just in case"Ratchet responded,typing on his computer and pulling up Team Prime's life signals,every one being green.

"Wise thinking Old Friend"

"How did the meeting with the United Nations go Optimus?"

"It had it's...diffculties...but well as to be expected...How has your week been?"Optimus asked as Ratchet let out a sigh,smiling.

"Quiet and relaxing Optimus...I managed to get some much needed work acomplished without any distractions"

"Would you care to join me on the surface Ratchet?...I'm sure you could use a break"

"Of course Optimus"Ratchet answered as he started following The Prime toward the evelator.

The two Old Friends emerged on the surface of the plateau,Optimus walking up near the edge of the cliff,hands behind his back as Ratchet walked up behind him.

"Optimus..Premission to speak freely"

"What is on your mind Old Friend?"

"Optimus...do you think it's wise to offer our help to the Humans?"

"We have been helping them Ratchet...what will we do that will be differnt?"

"Sorry Optimus...It's not my place to question your decisions"

"You know I value your opinion Ratchet,just as my own"

"It's just...The Humans will be expecting us to pull them out of every scrap heap they get into now..making us going through what precious resources we have...We should be putting our efforts toward us getting off of this planet and back to our own...back to restoring our home"

"Do you hate Earth,Ratchet?"Optimus asked,turning his head to his right side and raising his right optic ridge.

"Well...No...I've come to care for Earth and it's people...But it's not our home Optimus...Even you can agree to that"

"You would be correct"Optimus answered,turning his head to look up at the sky,seeing the sun setting."But we don't have a home on our world either...at least not anymore"

"Are you suggesting we stay here..Optimus?...without putting any effort to getting back home?"

"No...I am not Ratchet...But there is a Human saying...We will cross that bridge when we come to it"

"I'm sorry Optimus...I'm just...Homesick I guess"

"I know how you feel Old Friend...And I can't say I would turn down a ride back to our planet when it's finelly restored...But I can't say the same for our fellow Autobots...thery have found a home here...they have friends...even family"

"Would you leave them Optimus?..If that day comes?"

"It's not that I would leave them Ratchet...It would be giving them the choice of staying"

"Well until this war goes over to our favor."Ratchet began,walking forward to stand by Optimus."None of us will get to see our home again"

"The sunset is beautiful..isn't it Ratchet?...I must remember to come up here more often"

"What's going to happen now Optimus?...Now that our existance in known"

"A new beginning Old Friend"Optimus answered,laying another comforting hand on Ratchet's shoulder as he started his walk toward the evelator.

"A new beginning"


End file.
